Deprogram
by Kaven1127
Summary: Hermione and Ginny's relationship is halted by Lucius Malfoy. Very dark
1. Chapter 1

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 1

In early July of 1997, after the chaos at Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry, Ron and Hermione set out on the Horocrux hunt. In mid October Hermione had been taken from Hogsmeade during a raid. The war had gone on for almost six months and in February of 1998 after it ended it took them until late into November to account for all the people that were missing. The Death Eaters would have rather died then give up the location of their slave camps and torture chambers.

Most of the Death Eaters were impervious to magical torture so Harry implied a little muggle creativity. Resurrecting a few classic torture techniques from the Spanish Inquisition and ironically the Salem Witch Hunts. For example a device with toothed bars squeezed the victim's testicles until they were destroyed. Another one was having a victim placed straddling a sharp "horse" as extremely heavy weights were tied to his or her legs until the force was so great that it destroyed the area between the legs. Also the Pear; which was a metal pear-shaped object that was shoved inside the mouth, anal cavity or vagina. Once in place the screw at the end was turned and the Pear opened up inside the cavity. This caused much damage and lead to death. The Branks was a mask that had a metal piece that goes in your mouth. The mouth piece has spikes on it, which makes you unable to talk.

Harry's personal favorite was The Judas Cradle. The Judas cradle was a tall, three legged stool with a seat that bore semblance to the top of a pyramid. The naked victim was made to sit on top of this stool, wherein the pointed end of the cradle was inserted into the victim's anus or vagina and his legs were tied together in such a manner that any slight movement of one leg would send searing pain to the other leg as well. His hands would also be bound together and his body would be bound by chains to the corners of the wall. Torturers would rock the stool or cradle causing excruciating pain and bleeding in victim's body. The torturers would also place weights on the victim's legs to intensify the pain. The time taken for the victim to die would depend on the weights attached to the legs. If they want a confession, they would gradually increase the torture rate without allowing the victim to die. Sometimes to prolong torture the victim would be suspended above the device over night, and torture would continue the next morning.

There was also the chair of spikes. The victim would sit in the chair and weights would be applied onto the victim forcing his body into the metal spikes. Another popular form was tying someone to a large wooden wheel, and then pushing it down a rocky hillside. A more elaborate method involved a wheel mounted to an A-frame that allowed it to swing freely. The victim would be tied to the wheel, and then swung across some undesirable thing below - fire was always a good choice, but dragging the victim's flesh across metal spikes also worked well. The wheel itself could also have spikes mounted on it, so the pain came from all directions.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were desperate to find Hermione. All the recent information they came up with was that she was still alive but was last seen in the possession of Lucius Malfoy who had purchased her from a wizard running a muggle slave trade. Even Draco, who had come to the Order, couldn't find her. If she was anywhere only Lucius knew.

So now Lucius became untouchable. He could not be tortured incase he died in the process and he could not be given the Kiss because they still needed to know where Hermione was. Veritaserum didn't work because he was allergic to it. Legillimus was not effective against his Occlumency. The aurors and the Order searched and tried everything. Ginny tore Malfoy Manor to the ground brick by brick. At Bill's wedding Ginny gave Hermione a ring and proposed to her. Hermione accepted, promising Ginny that when the war was over they'd be married. Not knowing where Hermione was took a toll on Ginny, she became reckless and desperate.

Several people tried unsuccessfully to threaten or charm the information out of Lucius to no avail. Harry thought it best if Ginny never saw Lucius because desperate people do desperate things. Draco agreed with Harry and decided to speak to his father on her behalf. Monday morning Draco found himself in a cell face to face with the father he hasn't seen in a year. Even seeing him bound from head to toe, Lucius was still very imposing

"Father." Draco nodded as he sat down

"Draco, what a nice surprise, have you finished betraying your own kind" Lucius said with quiet venom

"I made my choice father and I'm happy with it"

"Well I suppose you are next in line to try and coerce the location of the Mudblood bitch out of me? Let me save you some trouble the answer is no, as soon as Potter finds out where she is I'm as good as dead. I must say it has been entertaining to watch the Weasleys' grovel and beg for the location; even Potter was literally on his knees, kissing my feet. It was delicious." Lucius smirked at the memory

"Father, eventually they will decide you are not worth it and your fate will be sealed. There are far worse things then death or the Kiss" Draco reasoned

"What's in it for me?" Lucius questioned

"What do you want father? Not that you're in a position to negotiate."

"I want to know how far the little blood traitor will go to save her fiancé…I want Ginny Weasley. At my disposal. For twenty-four hours and I want my wand." Lucius reclined back in the hard metal chair of the interrogation room.

"You're mad! Potter will never allow that! And you are aware of what she did to the Manor? She'll do the same to you"

"It's not Potter's decision son. Now run along and convey my demands" Lucius dismissed Draco.

Draco met in Harry's office with the Weasley family and he told them the conversation he had with his father. The reactions were pretty much what he expected. Harry was dead set against it as was Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan. Molly and Arthur were appalled but not surprised that Lucius would even ask such a thing. Ginny sat and thought before standing up quietly

"I'll do it" Ginny said to the shock and protest of the group

"No way am I allowing this" said Harry and Ron

"It's not for you to allow or disallow, she's my fiancée and I will do this" Ginny said with a determined tone

"At least allow me to negotiate some terms…he can do a lot of damage with a wand in 24 hours" Draco pleaded

"It doesn't matter what the terms are…I'll be perfectly fine with him." Ginny replied Confusion spread across the faces of the group as Ginny continued "when Mione accepted my proposal and I place the engagement ring on her finger it evoked a pureblood protection charm. Draco set the meeting up for next Friday…I'll meet him at Azkaban at nine am" with that she walked out of Harry's office leaving everyone else shocked.

Harry turned to the group "ok Ginny is clearly out of her mind I have an idea and it's a long shot but I sent Kreacher and Dobby to scout out possible sites where Lucius could be keeping her, they've been gone almost a week. I'll summon them back and tell them they have until Friday morning. If they don't come up with something by then we have no choice but to let Ginny do what she has to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 2

Three days into January of 1999 Harry and Ron were at Grimmauld Place with Draco when Dobby and another nervous looking elf popped in

"Zippy!" Draco exclaimed as the older elf tried to break Dobby's grip "I thought you were dead?"

"I's not dead Master" squeaked the little elf

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently

"We's founded her Harry Potter, we's found Herminny. Master Malfoy must give Zippy clothes" the two elves struggled excitedly as Draco gave Zippy his sweater

"Thank you master" Zippy said with a bow as he struggled to put the sweater on

"Where is she?" Ron demanded

"Is in a cell in the dark and cold, Kreacher is watching over her." Zippy replied

"What's going on Malfoy?" Ron turned to Draco

"Apparently we all overlooked the fact that with my father in Azkaban I am the sole heir and therefore the house elves are under my control. I presumed all the elves were gone I hadn't seen one since the Manor was dismantled, I didn't know Zippy was even still alive let alone that he was caring for Mione." Draco explained

"Well let me fire-call Ginny, she needs to be here" said Harry as he walked over to the fireplace

Within moments Ginny was pacing in the living room waiting to hear Zippy's story and formulate a part to a plan she had already been considering

"Go on Zippy, I gave you clothes, you're free and you will never see my father again. You can stay here with Kreacher and Dobby so you don't need to worry." Draco explained

"Thanks you sirs and miss" Zippy smiled at Ginny "Master Lucius sent me to look after his pet…." Ginny scowled at the term pet. "In his absence, gave me instructions to not tell a sole, but Kreacher found me in Norway." Explained Zippy clutching the sweater

"Norway!" Ginny yelled

"That's Belltrix's old hideout, well hidden, not plotted, only family knows about it" Draco said

"Why didn't you mention it Draco?" Ron yelled  
"Because I forgot about it…I was there once and after you leave you forget it existed, its part of the protection. Only the house elves can get there…don't you think I would have mentioned it if I remembered?" Draco shot back

"Enough" Ginny said still pacing "now we need to extract Mione in a delicate way…I've been consulting with people who deal in this sort of thing and I will have everything set up here for her return. Most important no one can breathe a word of this to Lucius. I need to keep my appointment with him tomorrow"

"WHAT?" yelled Harry

"What in Merlin's name for?" asked Draco

"I'm going to get a little pureblood payback…as is my right. Am I correct Draco?" Ginny asked

"Yes you are, but are you sure?" Draco asked

"Never been more sure. Are you going to be ok with it?" Ginny replied darkly

Draco too a long look at her, nodded and smiled

"What are you two going on about?" Harry asked

"Ginny is going to punish Lucius for taking her 'property'. It's ancient pureblood magic to keep the greed under control. It can only work if the stolen property is back with its original owner. This will render Lucius' magic temporarily useless even with a wand. The suspension of magical abilities is the punishment for stealing another Purebloods property. It'll only last a couple days. It was supposed to make people think twice about stealing because no one wants to be powerless for two days while someone you've wronged is after you for stealing from them, leaves you too vulnerable." Draco explained

"I don't understand a lot of this pureblood stuff…" Harry said confused

"When Ginny gave Hermione the ring …which I'm assuming is a Weasley family heirloom, with it's pureblood magical properties attached, it made Hermione, for lack of a better word, the property of Ginny and by extension the whole Weasley family, thus protecting Hermione in the process." Ron explained

"I'm sure my father thought of this but since the Weasley's are "blood-traitors" in his opinion, he underestimated them and thought he was safe in Azkaban. I'm impressed Ginny I didn't think you'd be so ….Slytherin" Draco said

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of given the proper motivation, now that magic will work once my ring is back on Mione's finger if I understand this right." Ginny smirked at him pulling the ring from a chain around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" asked Harry

"How did you get that?" asked Draco

"When they finally brought Lucius to Azkaban I stole it from his personal effects." Ginny said smugly

"Ginny! You can't just…." Ron began

"She's MY fiancée, this is MY ring and I won't have it in his possession! He stole it from her, I don't want to know how. He knew what it was and wore it on his pinky. It's mine, and Mione's MINE! And from here on out I'm running the show, any issues with that you can leave." Ginny ranted. No one left. She looked at them and nodded "Ok Harry please send Dobby to Kreacher and have him slip this into her food." Ginny hands Harry a vile of red liquid. "…and keep Mione warm and fed until we get there."

Harry nodded to Dobby and he blinked away. Zippy asked Draco what he could do and Draco put him to work helping Ginny with Mione's room. Under some gentle questioning Zippy told Ginny what he saw Hermione go through during her captivity. Soon all the preparations were done and Molly had just arrived to help with Mione while the rest of the Weasley clan were at work. They all wanted to help but Ginny said it would be too overwhelming for them all to be there since Lucius, Zippy and the Death Eaters were the only people Mione has seen in almost two years. Ginny shook that thought from her mind as Zippy took Draco and Ginny to Norway.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the house they were met by Kreacher and led to Hermione's cell. Draco and Ginny had their wands out and ready. As instructed Kreacher slipped a strong sleeping draught into a plate of food. Considering how little Hermione was fed she would not turn down extra food. Once she was asleep Ginny picked her up and apparated back to Grimmauld Place where Molly, Ron and Harry were waiting.

"Ginny the healer is upstairs in your room, the bathroom is all ready for you; I'll meet you up there." Molly said as Ginny carried Hermione up the stairs she asked the healer to join her in the bathroom. Healer Montgomery followed Ginny and was soon joined by Molly in the large bathroom. With a series of spells and some help from Molly, Ginny managed to get rid the collar that dampened her magic, no doubt placed there by Lucius. Ginny slipped Hermione into the large, warm tub along with herself. Once they were both in the tub Ginny washed Hermione's hair and began to gently wash off layers of dirt, grime and in some cases dried blood. Molly looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes as she worked meticulously on Hermione's thin pale frame.

The more dirt she removed the more cuts, scars and bruises she uncovered. As she bathed her fiancée Healer Montgomery went to work with her various exams. Every once in a while her face would contort in pity at the state of Hermione.

"Mom, is she still asleep?" Asked Ginny "MOM!" Ginny said louder trying to draw her mother's focus away from Hermione's appearance

"Sorry dear….it's just, she's so…." Molly couldn't finish

"I know mom but she's safe now" Ginny reassured her. Molly nodded.

"What's the bad news Miss. Montgomery?" Ginny asked

"Please call me Cameron Ginny, the one thing I can say is that all the damage and abuse that she suffered was healed….to a certain extent….and in some cases not very well. For example her ribs have been broken as have many of her bones but they've been repaired. There was some internal bleeding, multiple stab wounds, concussions, sexual assault and pneumonia. I also found evidence of malnutrition and dehydration along with a broken jaw and eye socket.

From what I can tell when these things were done they let her….sit for a day or so with the injury before repairing it. It also seems that she was….pregnant." said Cameron

"Did she deliver?" asked Ginny with a serious tone

"There's so much trauma it's tricky to tell…I'm sorry."

"How can we find out?" Ginny said while softly stroking Hermione's face

"There really is no sure way to tell, you could search her memories for a start…I know this is gonna be a long road for you and your family Ginny, but St. Mungo's staff is here when you need us." Cameron said

"Thank you so much for coming by. I'll call you when she wakes up and you can examine her again." Ginny said

"Yes that would be fine…in the meantime start her on these…" with a wave of her wand a box of potions appeared. "…the instructions are on the label, they'll help repair the damage a little better, help fix all the bruising and give her immune system a boost. I'll be expecting your call."

With that she apparated out of the room, Molly took the potions with her, as she left the room the boys came in keeping a respectable distance from the tub.

"Are you ready for us yet Gin?" asked Ron

"Just about, get the pensive and meet me in our room." Ginny instructed. Harry and Ron went to set up the pensive.

Draco came in and helped Ginny prepare the sleeping Hermione. After Ginny wrapped her with a soft towel Draco used a drying spell and some grooming spells to cut her hair and nails back to a healthy level after almost two years of neglect. Draco then helped Ginny apply lotion all over Hermione's body to help her skin regain some of its color and softness. Ginny then slipped a pair of panties on her along with socks, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ginny carried Hermione to her room and laid her on the bed covering her with thick blankets.

"Ok guys we don't have much time, and the Healer told me on top of the enormous amount of injuries, Hermione was pregnant." Ginny announced everyone's face fell, especially Draco's "the healer could not determine if she gave birth or not…with the amount of damage to her she could have miscarried." Ginny trailed off

"Or knowing my father he could have…you know. He couldn't have a half-blood child." Draco trailed off slightly ashamed.

"Draco will use Legillimus and locate the memories of Hermione in captivity. Hopefully you'll see something to help us figure out what happened to this baby. He will quickly pull them out and float them to you two" she pointed to Harry and Ron who nodded. "You will put them into the pensive. Once I've looked at them we will put them back. Mom you need to keep her asleep and still" Ginny said turning to her mother.

"Gin you sure you want to watch them?' asked Ron

"No….I don't want to do this at all but I have to….I need to know what he did to her so I'm better prepared to help her" replied Ginny quietly

After about fifteen minutes Ginny said they had collected enough. "Ok I'm going into the memories, Mom I'll need you to set up the IV" Molly nodded as Ginny fell into the pensive. Molly set the IV up next to Hermione's bed and soon her body was getting the nutrients it's been denied for so long. The boys all sat and waited for Ginny.

One of the first memories solved the mystery of how Lucius got Hermione's engagement ring. After much struggle, he simply put her under the Imperius curse and told her to cut her own finger off. He took the ring and reattached the finger. It was awful; Hermione was screaming, bleeding and crying and this was one of the better memories. As Ginny jumped into more memories, to say she was horrified would be an understatement. Not only did Lucius rape her almost every day, he starved her, she was lucky if she ate once a day. He collared her, beat her and he let others physically abuse her but not sexually, only he was allowed to touch her that way. He also blinded her and made her permanently cold with a spell so that the only time she was warm and could see was when she was with Lucius. The only time he let her outside was when it was raining or snowing. He told her that Harry and the Weasley's were dead. He created elaborate illusions of Ginny and the Order coming to save her. She slept naked on a cold stone floor with no blanket. Ginny saw Zippy trying to attack Lucius and beg him to stop during one particularly cruel beating; he flung Zippy like a doll.

There were some memories where he led her around on a leash naked in front of the other Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. He used the cruciatus and imperius curses on her when she was stubborn and on several occasions allowed Bellatrix and Greyback to inflict their own personal brand of torture her. At Death Eater meetings, Lucius would have her on all fours and use her as a foot rest occasionally smacking her ass with his cane. After a few more memories Ginny saw Hermione so weakened that she finally had to stop struggling and give in. Then she saw the pain on Hermione's blank face for doing it but there is only so much someone can take under that type of treatment. Regrettably there was nothing about a baby.

Ginny came out of the memories shaking, pale, and throwing up. After she stopped vomiting Harry was the first to speak

"Ginny, she's safe….I know it seems like a small victory right now but she's safe and we are all here for the both of you." Harry pulled her into a hug

"Thanks Harry, if any of you want to see the memories to get a better idea of what happened I'm alright with that…I just wanted to see them for myself alone.

"We understand Gin, no worries. Why don't you go down and grab some food, Draco and the rest of us will check out the memories and then put them back. If Mione wants us to remove them later we will." Said Ron as he hugged Ginny tightly

Ginny went down to the kitchen but all she could manage to eat was dry toast. After about 10 minutes the boys and Molly came down looking sick. Ginny automatically summoned Ogden's Fire whiskey and they all did shots to steady themselves.

"Draco, when I put this ring on Mione it will activated the Pureblood Property magic correct?" Ginny asked

"Yes, and it should also lift the cold and blindness spells…" Draco explained

"That was my next question, I want to put the ring on her when she wakes up so I'm sure it works before I go see Lucius, I want all ties between them severed, burned and buried."

"That's the best way to be safe Gin" said Ron downing another shot

"I'm going up to our room to sit with her until the draught wears off, it shouldn't be too long now." Ginny said as she stood up

"You call us when you're ready; we don't want to scare Hermione unnecessarily after all she's been through." Harry said

"Especially when she think we're all dead." Added Ron pulling Ginny into a hug. He released his sister and watched her disappear up the stairs and into the room she set up to share with Hermione.

Molly started cooking and the boys went into the living room

"Draco if Ginny meets with your father tomorrow she's going to kill him" Ron said quietly

"I know. But if anyone should do it, if anyone has a reason to do it…its Ginny and I owe her that. Sure I could plead his case to the Wizengammot but really, what am I going to say after those memories are seen? He won't have any power tomorrow and I don't care…he's a monster and I'm sorry to call him father and carry his name. He'll get no more then he deserves." Draco declared as Molly comes in to sit with them

"Your name will be restored Draco, after all the good you've done and are still doing. You practically paid for the entire restoration of Hogwarts, and the Hermione Granger Memorial Library was a nice touch. She'll love it I'm sure of it. Just be patient" Molly said with a mothering tone Draco found comforting since his own mother had been in hiding since the war started.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione began to stir so Ginny gently removed the IV from her arm so she didn't rip it out. Other then being cold and blind Ginny had no idea what kind of a state Hermione would be in when she woke but she was prepared for the worse. Ginny sat in a chair at the foot of the bed as not to scare Hermione.

Without opening her eyes Hermione glided her hands over the sheets, her face and the bed. She moved them up and felt for the collar. Her arms reached out around her to feel for the size of the room. They glided over her clean clothes and clean body, she smelled them quietly. Cautiously she extended her arms out to reach the sides; she was closer to the edge on one side so she gripped it. She also started sniffing the air very subtly. She began to shiver and pull the blankets closer to her. Ginny got up and went to her side, with the slight movement Hermione's head cocked toward the noise. She scrambled away from the sound too quickly and fell off the bed with a thump wincing in pain. Without being able to see Hermione felt her way around until she was cowering under the bed

"I'm s…s…sorry master, did I loose consciousness again?" Hermione said with a raspy voice as her eyes, still white from the spell, peered unseeing toward Ginny from under the bed.

"Hermione, it's me. It's Ginny" Ginny spoke calmly

"M…M…Master. J…j…just tell me what you want me to do." Hermione squeaked

Ginny decided to change tactics since Hermione was not about to believe anything she couldn't see. Ginny reached under the bed for Hermione's hand but Hermione scrambled out the other side of the bed and felt her way to the corner of the room knocking a table over in the process. When she reached the corner she tired to cover her body in anticipation of the beating she assumed was to follow. It never came.

"I'm s…s…sorry Master I didn't mean to break…" Ginny interrupted her by wrapping her with a blanket she fought her for a moment then Ginny cautiously took Hermione's hand. Hermione flinched and cowered away.

"Please, your hand..?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione gave up. A year of conditioning told her she was too weak and it was useless to fight.

Ginny slid the ring on Hermione's shaking left hand and waited. The shaking slowed down and stopped as the white eyes slowly faded into Hermione's own honey colored ones and Ginny came into focus still holding her hand. Even as her eyes adjusted to the light Hermione still didn't trust this sudden change her surroundings. She withdrew back toward the corner like a scared animal.

Ginny recalled one of the memories of Lucius raping her, as he took on the appearance of the order members including Ginny. Hermione paid him back with vicious claw marks to the side of his face, for which she was beaten by Lucius still disguised as Ginny. That's the memory that made Ginny vomit. Ginny spoke to her slowly waiting for her to realize it was all real.

"Hermione, I've removed the cold and blindness spells. We've spent the last year looking for you."

Hermione was skeptical and speechless as she looked blankly at Ginny and hesitated. She began to lean away from Ginny who took her hand gently. Hermione continued to flinch at the contact. Ginny didn't want to get too physical with her she was already too scared. She tried to guide her up from the floor.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed where you'll be warm." Ginny said softly. Hermione still resisted. Ginny sighed and went speak to the boys.

She told them she put the ring on and her sight is restored along with not being cold anymore, Hermione doesn't recognize her or the room or even her own name. She told them she can't get her out of the corner and she's scared and recoils at the slightest attempt at contact. Draco volunteered to follow her into the room under Harry's cloak.

When Ginny came back to the room followed by Draco under the cloak Hermione was still in the corner but has now stripped off her clothes.

"Hermione please come over here, no one is going to hurt you." Ginny says as she approaches Hermione slowly with a bathrobe. Hermione yelps and bolts to another corner. Ginny backs up and returns to the doorway near Draco.

"See what I mean, I don't want to get to close and scare her…she may hurt herself." Ginny sighed

"May I try something?" Draco asked from under the cloak

"Please if you think you can help…" Ginny conceded

"You may not approve…." Draco warned

"I'll deal…." Ginny replied flatly

Draco came out from under the cloak and took a step forward

"Come here Mudblood. I am Draco Malfoy, you belong to my father Lucius" Draco said in a commanding voice though his face was showing remorse. Ginny was about to protest Draco's harsh tactics when he put up his hand to silence her. He pointed to Hermione who was crawling towards him. She kneeled in front of him

"Yes master" Hermione said with her head down.

"Mudblood….get dressed" Draco ordered. Hermione crawled back to her clothes and put them back on.

"I am dressed master" Hermione says as she kneels in front of Draco again

"Mudblood, this is Ginny…she is your new master. You WILL listen to her" Draco instructed

"You were displeased with me master?" Hermione asked

"We were very pleased with you but Lucius is no longer able be your master so we found you a suitable pureblood owner."

Hermione turned to Ginny and bowed "Mistress what can I do for you" Hermione asked

Ginny is at a loss "Hermione you've…had a long trip, why don't you lie down for a while, Mr. Malfoy and I need to discuss the terms of your transfer."

Hermione doesn't move. Draco steps up "Mudblood…go lie down as instructed."

Hermione obeys Draco and puts herself to sleep on the floor in the corner and they exit the room

Draco didn't need to explain much; Ginny was angry but caught on. Without Lucius around Hermione needed a new master. Ginny was afraid of this, she had done her research and knew what this was going to entail. Lucius had absolute power over Hermione; when she ate, when she bathed, when she slept, when she could see, when she could feel warmth even when she would die. She became dependent on him for everything. She can't function or even understand what's going on around her. Using her proper name was a gentle way to start. While updating the others the boys all expressed their concern that Ginny can't deal with treating Hermione that way but Ginny said she'd do whatever it took. She said her goodbyes to the boys and went back into her room.

Hermione was naked on the floor again but she didn't scramble away when Ginny approached her with clothes. As she helped her get dressed Ginny began speaking softly

"Now we have different rules here Hermione…I won't be calling you Mudblood, pet or slave….your name is Hermione and that's what I expect you to respond to." Ginny spoke sternly "would you like me to write down the new rules for you so you can study them?

"Yes mistress" was the automatic response

"And you will call me Ginny…not mistress…ok?"

"Yes. Miss….Ginny." Hermione recoiled expecting a slap….there was none

"Hermione, does anything hurt?" Ginny asked softly

"No." Hermione replied fearfully and a bit too quickly. Still no eye contact

"Hermione I want the truth so I can heal you, I don't want you to be in pain…what hurts you?" Ginny asked again

"Everything" Hermione put her head down again

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Hermione shook her head

"It's ok, there must be something you need" Ginny probed

"I'm a little thirsty." Hermione said shamefully

Ginny conjured up a glass of water with some of the potions the healer left. Hermione was hesitant to take it. "Here you go Hermione" Hermione looked at the glass like she'd never seen one before. Ginny had an idea; she placed the glass on the floor in front of Hermione and stood up backing away.

Hermione crawled toward the glass and lapped it as a dog would. Once the water level had gotten too low she lost control and knocked the glass over and with a gasp she ran back for the corner covering herself again.

"Sorry mistress, I'm a filthy Mudblood and my other master only let me drink from the toilet." Ginny sighed as she cleaned the spill, conjured another glass and approached Hermione slowly. With great effort she took Hermione's hand and placed the glass in it. Hermione stared at her as she tipped the glass to her mouth and took a sip. She spilled some on herself and went back to the corner expecting a beating. Ginny coaxed her out of the corner a bit and while Hermione was drinking Ginny reminded her that she didn't have to call her Mistress, she could call her Ginny. Hermione obeyed her new instructions but Ginny didn't think she understood them.

There was another small incident shortly after; when Ginny got up to tell the others how Hermione was doing. Hermione practically threw herself at Ginny begging her not to leave her, Ginny calmed her down and assured her she'd only be outside the room and she'd leave the door open. Ginny guided her to the bed, Hermione let go of Ginny and watched her as she walked to the door and yelled down that she was doing ok and they could see her tomorrow. Hermione heard the cheers and the good nights fade from the first floor as Ginny closed the door behind her. "They are all very happy you're awake" Ginny explained

"Who?" Hermione asked nervously

"Your friends…Harry, mum, Ron, Draco, Dobby, Kreacher and Zippy"

"Zippy? He helped me sometimes, brought me extra food. Master beat him for it and beat me too" Hermione said sadly

"Well for helping us find you Draco freed him" Ginny said

Ginny conjured a bed next to Hermione's and changed into her night clothes

"You're not going to…have …. me?" she asked with a confused tone

"No Hermione, I want you to be comfortable…I know you've been sleeping on a cold floor, I thought you'd like a big, warm bed to yourself, at least for a little while." explained Ginny

"The floor was hard….I was always cold, you are not like my other Master….." Hermione looked scared and realized she was speaking too freely "I'm sorry….G…G…Ginny, I spoke too much. I know better then that. I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Hermione got herself all worked up and began to cry and shake uncontrollably.

"Hermione, its ok…you may speak whenever you want." Ginny explained.

Then Ginny vanished the second bed and crawled in behind Hermione where she rocked her, rubbed circles on her back and spoke to her in a gentle reassuring voice, telling her that she was safe, to get some sleep and she'd be watching over her. Hermione slowly drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up terrified as she jumped out of bed and ran to the corner. After a few minutes Ginny got her to calm down by ordering her to stop and to come out of her corner.

"Why did you do that Hermione? What scared you?" Ginny asked quietly

"I'm sorry Miss….G…G…Ginny; I fell asleep in your bed. I was warm and comfortable and so tired and I know I'm not allowed to stay there all night. I'm sorry. Punish me how you see fit." Hermione was on her knees with her head bowed.

"There will be no punishment." Ginny sees the puzzled look on Hermione's face "You didn't do anything wrong….This is our room. You can sleep in the bed whenever you want….understand?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes…Ginny. I'm sorry; I'm not used to your rules. I'll get better once I learn. I learn fast. That's what my old master said" Hermione explained in a desperate tone

Hermione clung to her again as Ginny tried to leave to go make Hermione some breakfast.

"Please don't leave me alone…" Hermione begged and wrapped herself around Ginny

"I'm going downstairs to get you some food, you need to eat. Do you want me to get mom up here to sit with you? Or an elf? Or one of the guys?" Ginny asked

Hermione shook her head and fortified her hold on Ginny. Ginny sighed

"Why don't you come down with me, you can sit at the table and keep me company while I cook?"

Hermione looked a little skeptical but before Ginny knew what was happening Hermione stripped off her clothes and got on her knees in front of Ginny with her head down. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"Waiting for my leash and collar" Hermione said automatically. Ginny managed to get her re-dressed and explained that there was no need for her to be naked or collared because she was not a pet. It killed Ginny to see her like this and even worse to treat her this way but a slight change in the rules will yield better results then everything changing at once

Ginny led Hermione downstairs and into the kitchen. Molly wasn't there as it was still very early and none of the boys were up. In the kitchen the elves were making breakfast. Zippy approached Hermione with caution waiting for her to see him. When she did she kneeled down on the floor and scooped him into a hug.

"Miss Herminny is safe in her home with her Ginny?" asked Zippy. Hermione looked at Ginny to see if she was going to yell at her for speaking to the elf as Lucius did but Ginny was preparing breakfast so Hermione whispered to him

"I think so, thank you" she released him; he went back to join the other two who both gave Hermione a deep bow. Kreacher held a chair out for her as Dobby continued with breakfast. To avoid another mess like with the water glass Ginny took the lead and helped Hermione hold the utensils and feed herself. After not sitting and eating at a table for two years her manners weren't that bad. Hermione devoured two plates of food before declaring she was full.

"Hermione, mums' gonna be here and the boys will be up soon….I didn't know if you were ready to see them or if you want to go back upstairs?" Ginny asked. Hermione was confused by the question so Ginny changed it to a gentle order. Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her through the living room toward the stairs. Hermione suddenly tightened her grip on Ginny and moved to stand behind her. Ginny followed Hermione's line of sight and saw Draco coming down the stairs dressed for work. As Draco saw the women he stopped at the foot of the stairs not sure what he should do. He looked to Ginny for a clue but she was still shielding Hermione. Draco decided to be bold, he moved a bit closer.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco said softly. Hermione came out from behind Ginny; she got down on her knees in front of Draco refusing to make eye contact

"Good morning M...M...Master" Hermione stuttered. Draco looked at Ginny who was shaking her head as she helped Hermione up.

"Hermione, I've explained you don't need to kneel to anyone…even purebloods."

Draco whispered to Ginny that she could try to search Lucius' memories of the baby when she sees him. Ginny nodded and looked at the clock wondering how to keep her appointment with Lucius if Hermione won't let her out of her sight. She couldn't keep giving her sleep draughts. She led Hermione back upstairs and decided to just explain to her the situation not in too much detail but enough.

Once in their room Ginny pulled Hermione toward the bed. Ginny took a seat on the side as Hermione got under the covers. Ginny extended her hand out toward Hermione to move a piece of hair from her face and she flinched again. Ginny wasn't surprised or upset. She knew it was part of her conditioning.

"Hermione, I have to go out today for a few hours." Ginny spoke and Hermione's face fell into a look of panic. She held Ginny's hand tightly. "It's ok." Ginny patted her hand "someone will always be here with you until you feel up to being alone…I won't leave you feeling unsafe. Said Ginny

"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked not looking up from her lap

"Not this time, I'm going to Azkaban" Hermione's head shot up to stared confusedly at Ginny "I have an appointment to see an inmate" Hermione frowned and tried to pull Ginny closer "I'll be fine, and I'll be back for dinner, I promise you." Ginny assured her

"I…I…I don't want you to leave me. What if you don't come back? What if something happens? My other master went away and I was alone for so long, Please let me come with you I'll be good." Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes

"Hermione I didn't want to tell you this but I'm going to see Lucius Malfoy" Ginny said sternly.

Hermione gasped and withdrew to coil in the corner of the bed, shaking her head violently and repeating "No. Please, I'll be good, you'll see…don't send me back. Please, please…I'll do anything. I learn fast. Please" Hermione begged

Ginny moved next to her taking her in her arms.

"Shhh calm down. You will never go back to him. You're mine now. But I need to see him now or I'll miss my chance and the magic will loose its power. I'll explain all this when I get back but we really need to get someone to stay with you. Are you comfortable to stay the boys or my mom?"

"I'll do what you tell me to do" Hermione said sobbing as she turned to look at Ginny with sad eyes. Ginny stared and Hermione looked away as if she felt ashamed

"Hermione I'm going to make a call, I'll be right outside the room ok?" asked Ginny, Hermione nodded still not making eye contact. When she came back in the room Luna was behind her.

Ginny had explained everything to Luna down to details she wouldn't normally tell anyone else. Luna was special to Ginny, her best friend during the war and after. Luna is the person that keeps Ginny focused so she was the best person for this job. Ginny instructed Luna how best to deal with Hermione while she's in this condition. Luna was also familiar with this type of situation from helping similar cases at St. Mungo's.

"Hermione?" Ginny called. Hermione jumped out of bed and presented herself on her knees in front of Ginny. Luna was shocked.

"Oh my" was all Luna could say

"Hermione, please stand." Hermione stood and Ginny took her hand, Hermione still flinched but to a lesser degree. "Hermione this is Luna, she is not your new owner…she's just going to….guard….you while I go out. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded "She's not going to hurt you, you don't need to be scared, come shake her hand." Ginny instructed. Hermione and Luna both moved a few steps toward each other and extended their hands to shake.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you" Luna said in her light voice

"Hello." stuttered Hermione

"Hermione why don't you lay down and get some rest. I'm going to show Luna around. I'll be back don't worry" Ginny explained as she tucked Hermione back into bed

Ginny didn't need to show Luna around because she's been dating Harry for almost a year and has been to Grimmauld Place a hundred times. Once out of the room Ginny gathered Molly, Luna and the boys into the kitchen. Harry was shocked to see Luna there so early and gave her a kiss good morning as they all sat at the table. Molly served them all coffee and toast as she listened to Ginny.

Ginny went into detail about Hermione's condition and why they haven't seen her. She told them about the past couple days and how Hermione was reacting to her new surroundings. They were all sad and angry. Ginny went on to explain her game plan for restoring Hermione to her former self if it's even possible. Everyone assured her that they would all do what ever was needed.

"Are you sure she wouldn't be safer in St. Mungo's?" Molly asked

"Mum she's terrified all the time around me, I don't think putting her in with strangers is gonna help, she's very unstable and another change could do Merlin knows what. I'm going to arrange for Healer Montgomery to come and thoroughly examine her again today when I get back and we'll see what she recommends. Right now I want things as calm and as non aggressive as possible until she trusts me. I'm trying to take it all slow and re-train her, maybe something will trigger her old self and she'll recognize something." Ginny said

"We'll help however we can Gin, you know that." Harry assured her

"I just hate treating her like a…an animal….like he did. I hate this feeling." Ginny sobbed

"Ginny you could never treat anyone like an animal especially not Hermione…it's not your nature. But you have to keep telling yourself that you're helping her in the only way she can understand right now." Molly explained as she hugged Ginny

"She's right Gin, don't think of Hermione as an animal….think of her as a child, you just need to teach her how to be herself…the rest will come." Said Luna

Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch "Oh god I'm gonna be late…keep her safe Luna, I'll be home in a couple hours." Ginny apparated out.

"I'm gonna go up and sit with Hermione, I'm sure she's about to freak out by now." Luna announced standing up. She kissed Harry and walked out of the kitchen. Ron got ready to go see Draco and Harry offered to go with him. Molly cleaned up and returned to the Burrow.

Luna knocked on the door to Hermione's room and heard a lot of movement so she went in. She found Hermione kneeling on the floor naked waiting for instructions. Luna wasn't fazed by Hermione's lack of clothing, she worked with several rehabilitated slaves at St. Mungo's, and this was common practice for them to be inspected. Luna saw a unique opportunity.

"Hermione, stand please, Ginny said there was to be no more kneeling" Luna said gently as she closed the door behind her

"I'm sorry mistress, please don't tell her, I'll be good' I'll remember next time. This is very different then what i'm use to….so different…." Her voice trailed off

"Well since you have already removed your clothes, how about we have you take a bath?" Luna asked brightly

Hermione shook her head 'no', cringed and became teary-eyed at the word 'bath' and Luna picked up on the body language

"Did your master bathe you?" asked Luna. Hermione again shook her head 'no'. "how did he keep you clean?"

"The h…h…h…hose" Hermione whispered and Luna saw the deep bruises on her back and legs. Obviously high pressure water damage

"Well we do things differently here; do you prefer a bathtub or a shower?" Luna asked

"n..n…no shower….c..c…cold too cccold" Hermione was sinking into the fetal position

"Ok, no shower…I forgot, I'm sorry…I'm going to fill up the tub for you and then I'll come get you" Luna explained quickly.

Ginny had told her that Hermione was chained to a shower head for hours as ice cold water sprayed over her body. When the tub was full and hot she guided the scared Hermione into it and sat her on the step. She gave Hermione the washcloth, shampoo and soap and showed her how to clean herself. Hermione got more relaxed as she washed herself and her hair. When she was done Luna gave her a large towel and led her back into her room to the closet. Luna told her to pick out something to wear. After a few moments Hermione found a sweater and a pair of jeans. Luna found a drawer full of undergarments and handed them to Hermione. Once she was dressed Luna handed her a comb and helped her untangle her hair and pull it up into a neat ponytail.

Luna positioned Hermione on the small sofa and gave her a piece of parchment

"Ginny asked me to go over the new rules, is that ok with you?" Luna asked

"Yes please" Hermione responded

"Ok then lets see what we have; first you will answer to Hermione and call Ginny by her name, second there will be no punishment…" Hermione looked confused Luna continued "there is no punishment because Ginny doesn't believe in it as your other master did. Thirdly you will never be naked or collared, next you may move about the house freely whenever you want and speak when you want to. That's all she has on here for now here you go…keep it with you if you need to remind yourself." Luna handed the parchment to Hermione. "Now how about we relax and read for a little while?" Hermione nods and Luna hands her a book; Hogwarts a History.

"Read for a bit while I get lunch. What would you like to eat Hermione?" Luna asked

"Bread?" Hermione answered wondering if it was the right answer

"Yes well I'm sure you've had enough of that. You can eat whatever you want Hermione, you must be very hungry….would you like ham? Or roast beef? Maybe some potatoes and a salad?" Luna pressed as she saw Hermione's eyes flicker

"I'll eat what I'm given and be grateful." Hermione answered quietly in an automated tone. Luna went to the door and instructed the elves what to make them for lunch. Luna grabbed her own book and sat across from Hermione and began to read; 101 Interesting Facts about Wrackspurts.

At Azkaban Ginny was preparing to see Lucius. They were in the habit of putting him in the Judas Cradle for hours at a time. They were taking him down when Ginny came into the room.

"Ahh miss Weasley, they told me you were coming." Said Lucius as if welcoming to her to his home. A guard put a prison robe on him and led him over to the table. He had a problem sitting properly which made Ginny giggle to herself as she sat across from him. He placed his wand on the table.

"Well I guess you know why your here…shall we get to it then?" Lucius said as he reached for his wand.

"Not so fast Lucius…I've been given access to the memories that were collected from you and I have a question…" Ginny began

"And you think I'll answer you?"

"What happened to Hermione's baby?"

The expression on Lucius' face told Ginny that she hit her target

"It's dead." He said with no tone in his cold voice

"I gathered as much from your memories, but you are a filthy liar so I'll see what my research turns up."

"It died in childbirth, well it was either the Mudblood or the baby…and I had no use for the baby. The Mudblood whore on the other hand was in no condition to carry and deliver a child." he grinned and Ginny grimaced.

Ginny tossed a photo across the table at him. Lucius looked at it

"What's this?"

"That…Lucius is a photo of Draco, Zippy and me retrieving Hermione from Bella's hideout in Norway….." Ginny said smugly "yesterday" she added. Lucius' face fell as Ginny launched herself across the table at him.

"Stupefy!" Lucius yelled but as he feared…nothing happened accept a flash of red hair and a face full of Ginny's fist. She straddled him and continued to pummel his face with her fists and elbows. She stood up and kicked him in the jaw breaking it by the sound it made.

"Get up!" she screamed Lucius got unsteadily to his feet

"She was very easy to break and the best fuck I ever had! Well it got a little tricky when she was pregnant but I managed." Lucius sneered as he spit out a tooth

BANG! Lucius was hit with the metal chair he was sitting in but he still stood

"Was she good for you? Did you know I took her virginity?" he screamed

CRACK! Ginny took out his knee with the chair. Now he was kneeling

"After a few months she was my willing whore! You should have seen her face when I told her the baby was dead!" he yelled

CRACK! The other knee

"I'll take you apart just like I took your home apart. She tore off his robe.

"She missed me when I left her alone for days and hugged me when I got back" he continued. Ginny kicked him onto his stomach

"The dark lord gave her to me as a reward. All the death eaters wanted her but she was my Mudblood pet"

Ginny shoved a device in Lucius' ass. He screamed

"You may think you have her back…but she'll always be MINE!" he taunted

Ginny turned the screw at the top of the device and the instrument in his ass began to open.

"Arrrrghhh, good luck undoing all my work, she's more useless now then she was before. Every time you touch her she'll feel ME, every time you kiss her she'll taste my lips, she'll feel ME, she'll never go back to being the person you love…I've made sure of that. She'll never recover…and you'll be looking for any excuse to leave her…arrrggghhh!"

A few more twists and Lucius was screaming in agony. Ginny flipped him over and pressed the leg of the chair into each of his eyes.

Ginny leaned over to his ear and whispered "You may have taken her virginity as a man but I had her first, the night of Bill's wedding…way before you took her. And if I find out that the baby is alive; I will find it and make damn sure it runs Malfoy Industries and all your heirs will be tainted half bloods or less. Kiss your pureblood legacy good bye."

Lucius continued to scream until she shoved the chair leg into his mouth and through the back of his skull. When she drew it out he collapsed to the floor in a heap and she walked out. One of the female guards led her to the showers where she cleaned up and went home.

At home Ginny found Cameron chatting with Draco in the living room. She approached him slowly and Cameron went into the kitchen

"I'm sorry Draco…I truly am" Ginny hugged him

"It's ok really; I was informed of what happened shortly after you left. You know there were some legal things to take care of." Draco said "and maybe I can bring mother out of hiding…he was the last living death eater….she should be safe now."

"Well she's welcome here until your home is built." Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny, it won't be long now….they are laying the floors today." Draco smiled

Ginny goes into the kitchen with Draco

"Cameron…my mother was suggesting that ….Hermione be put in St. Mungo's, and I don't want to do that but that's me being selfish. I don't want to loose her again so soon after getting her back…but I want what's best for her health and sanity."

"well I fully examined her today and she's doing quite well for only being her for a few days, maybe I should send some of my patients home and have their families be more active in their recovery."

"Maybe, with Hermione I'll do whatever you think is best…I'm no healer"

"I think she's better off here with all of you. She seems more at ease then the people in St. Mungos maybe it's the familiar surroundings. Ginny you wouldn't happen to be keeping a journal of these events?"

"Yes I am…why?" Ginny asked as Draco poured tea for all of them

"I'd like to…with your permission, use some of your techniques with my other patients."

"Of course…if you think it can help, I'll send some copies over to you and highlight the processes"

"Thank you very much" glancing at her watch "Draco I'm gonna be late"

"Tonight for dinner?" he asked

"Eight o'clock sharp." She kisses him and apparates out.

"Very hot Draco…"Ginny jokes

"Thanks and she has great taste in men." Draco says with his smirk

"That she does, I'm gonna head up and see Hermione. Are you staying?"

"Nope need to get back to my office for a meeting. I'll see you later" Draco says and apparates out.

Ginny made her way upstairs to find Luna and Hermione eating. When Ginny came in Hermione instantly put her plate and herself on the floor and continued eating without utensils. Luna moved to correct her but Ginny waved her to sit down and she'd do it.

Ginny sat on the floor next to Hermione who stopped eating to kneel for Ginny's approval.

"Hermione, you ate breakfast this morning at the table with me what's wrong?" Ginny asked while stroking Hermione's hair.

"You are here and this is your room, I eat and sleep on the floor when master is present. Outside the rooms I am obedient and do what I'm told." Hermione quoted as if she's said that same speech a hundred times but Ginny was patient

"Hermione please sit at the table with me and Luna. You are not an animal." Ginny said as she moved Hermione's plate back on the table. Luna conjured another chair and plate for Ginny. Hermione took her seat and resumed eating while Ginny and Luna spoke about how Hermione was and her bath and the rules they went over. Luna hinted about Lucius not wanting to bring it up in front of Hermione. They talked later that night after Ginny put Hermione to bed. Luna comforted Ginny as she broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 5

Ginny woke up to find Hermione still asleep so she went to the kitchen and found the boys and her mother downstairs along with the twins. The elves were cooking as Ginny told them what happened at Azkaban.

Zippy was tugging on Draco's shirt

"Yes Zippy?"

"Is master really dead?" asked the elf joined now by Kreacher and Dobby

"Yes he is"

The elves all huddled together in whispered conversation much to the confusion of the crowd. Then Zippy giggled and disappeared….

"Dobby what….." Harry began

"No time Harry Potter…much to do…master is dead" replied Dobby happily and he disappeared as well

"Kreacher can you explain?" asked Harry

"We's following the last instructions…" Kreacher said

"And what were they?" asked Fred

"And who gave them?" asked George

"Mistress Narcissa….before she went hiding"

"What did mother tell you to do Kreacher?" asked Draco

Draco's answer was interrupted by the arrival of Dobby with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother? What's going on?" Draco hugged her and everyone joined her in the living room as Molly brought in tea. Luna came down stairs informing Ginny that Hermione was still sleeping.

"You found Hermione? oh thank Merlin." Narcissa said with a smile

"What's going on mother?" ask Draco again

"Following your father's death… thank you for the tea Molly, there were instructions put into place so I could come out of hiding. Let me explain from the beginning." Narcissa said as everyone settled in to listen. Narcissa took a sip of her tea and spoke

"I left the Manor to go into hiding and about that time I heard a rumor that Lucius acquired a muggle slave, I had no idea who it was. I never saw her so I couldn't be sure. Then I heard she was moved from the Manor to who knows where. Zippy, still loyal to the Black family was given instructions by me, he no doubt had difficulties following them if they went against Lucius orders but I felt I had to do something. Zippy informed me that the girl was….pregnant and after he described her to me I had a feeling it was Hermione."

"Yes we had the healer confirm that….Lucius said the baby was dead" said Ginny

Gasps and shock rippled through the room.

"I instructed Zippy to tell Lucius that….and hide the baby." Narcissa smiled

More shock and a murmur of questions….mostly when, where, why? Narcissa settled everyone and went on.

"Mother why didn't you tell someone?" asked Draco

"I wasn't sure… and I had no clue where she was and if I was caught I'd have been killed, who would have listened to me? The wife of a death eater." Narcissa retorted and everyone agreed

"I told Zippy to do everything he could to keep Hermione healthy and alive…but under Lucius there was not too much he could do, a little extra food here and there, dosed with vitamins and meds if she was sick. I knew Lucius would not be present at the birth of the child. Hell he wasn't even there when I had Draco, he would never want anyone to know her fathered an illegitimate, half-blood…his reputation would be ruined. So I told Zippy to take the baby and hide it until Lucius was dead because the baby would never be safe. I also instructed him to contact me when Lucius was dead. I told him to tell other elves incase something happened to him. Being around Lucius you need to be a few steps ahead. They followed the instructions, Zippy sent Dobby to find me and I suspect Zippy went to get the baby and he'll be back here shortly."

Everyone was in shocked and talking amongst themselves. Harry and the Weasleys were telling Ginny how she can't care for Hermione and an infant on her own and they would all pitch in. Draco was talking to his mother about going to change some legal documents to include his mother and new half sibling. Molly was concerned that everyone might be jumping the gun and pointing out not only that Hermione thinks the child is dead but Hermione might not want the child given the circumstances of who the father was. Everyone agreed that it was a big leap of faith to bring the child here. Others stated that they would help out with the baby because it was family and should not be prejudiced because of its father.

A few moments later Kreacher popped in with a crib that looked like it was made of tree branches and a backpack full of handmade clothes and toys. Everyone got up to help him move the crib and unpack his bag. Just then Zippy popped in with a tiny bundle wrapped in a Gryffindor hoodie which Ginny recognized instantly as Hermione's even before she saw the name stitched in gold cursive on the arm. Everyone crowded around the elves trying to see the baby. Zippy handed the baby over to Narcissa. Staring up at all the new faces was Hermione's honey colored eyes under a lot of dirty blonde, wavy hair. With a big smile from under the hoodie they all instantly fell in love

"You did so well Zippy and all of you" Narcissa said to the elves

"We's go prepare the room?" asked Zippy

"Harry Potter where will baby sleep?" asked Dobby

"Come upstairs I'll show you" Harry led the elves upstairs followed by the Weasley twins and Ron

"We'll help you mate" Ron said grabbing one end of the crib while Fred took the other.

The women and Draco turned to Narcissa holding the sleeping baby.

"Is there a name, or any information?" asked Luna

"A girl, 21 inches long, 6 pounds 4 ounces…born August 17th, they named her Hope Ginerva Granger." Ginny looked at her, Molly read from the journal that was in the backpack.

"Who named her?" asked Ginny motioning to hold the baby

"Zippy brought her to the centaurs, the female Artax, who cared for her kept very detailed notes" Molly answered pulling out more journals

"The centaurs? They don't like humans I'm surprised they agreed" said Draco looking at his sister

"They have a deep respect for Harry and Hermione…no doubt why they kept such an accurate journal. We'll have to thank them in person." Said Ginny and they all agreed

"I'm going to call Cameron so she can check on Hermione and the baby and confirm the parentage for Draco's paperwork." Molly suggested as she went to fire call St. Mungo's

"Mother why don't you and I do some shopping" Draco asked

Harry and the guys came down stairs and informed them that the room was ready; they conjured some dressers and put the crib in.

"Did I hear shopping, that's great cuz we need baby food and diapers and clothes and…" Harry was making a list

"Yes Potter, join us, mother and I were going to pick up a few things while the healer was examining Hermione and the baby…who's name is Hope." Draco explained. Ginny told them about the journals and the centaurs, Harry agreed that an in-person thank you was in order and he and Ginny would go when they got back and everyone was settled. The Weasley boys all took off as did Draco, Narcissa Harry and Ron. Leaving Ginny, Molly and Luna to wait for the healer. When she arrived they all went to Hermione's room. To their surprise Hermione was sitting up, fully clothed, reading Hogwarts a History. Ginny almost cried, Hermione looked like her old self but the illusion was broken when she spoke.

"Hello…Ginny…I didn't mean to be reading but I…I…I was given the book…and…" Hermione stammered out quickly. Ginny went over to her she flinched as Ginny took her hand.

"Hermione, It's ok if you want to read, there is a library downstairs and you can use it anytime you want but right now the healer is going to examine you…it's not going to hurt so if you could lie down on the bed please." Ginny gently instructed and Hermione followed her to the bed lying down. The healer waved her wand in complex patterns over Hermione's body. Allowing Hermione to go back to reading Molly was able to place Hope on the bed and again the healer was waving her wand.

"Hermione is doing very well physically, keep up with the potions for another week, she's gaining weight and her color is back. How is she mentally?" asked Cameron

"It's a slow process but she's improving, how's the baby?" asked Ginny

"Well she is positively the daughter of Hermione and Lucius." She pulls a parchment out of thin air "this is a birth certificate and proper documents for Draco. The baby is healthy as a horse." Luna giggled "She's well fed and from what I can tell hasn't had any illnesses. I'll be back in a week to check on them again." And she was gone.

"Should we let Hermione see the baby?" asked Luna

"I don't see the harm" said Ginny and Molly agreed so Molly brought the baby over to Hermione who looked at it curiously.

"Hermione this is Hope, she'll be staying with us for a while." Ginny thought she saw a spark in Hermione's eye but she could be wrong. The baby cooed and gurgled at Hermione and Hermione…smiled.

Harry returned with Draco and Narcissa and they went to work with Molly setting up all the baby stuff. Ginny decided to keep the baby in her room so Harry arranged everything so there was more then enough space.

"Ginny it's getting late do you want to go see the centaurs now?" asked Harry

"Go on we can finish up here and keep an eye on Hermione" said Luna

Ginny nodded and put Hope in a carrier and strapped the carrier to her front and in a blink they were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest walking down the path that led to the edge of centaurs' clearing. Harry saw several of them along the tree line.

"Harry Potter, all is well?" asked Ronan

"Very well Ronan, and with you?" replied Harry

"Yes" Ronan moved closer as did the men at his flanks "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to thank you all for keeping Hermione's baby safe." Said Ginny now holding Hope for them to see. The female came forward, a beautiful dark haired woman with a dappled grey body.

"I am Artax, I have cared for Hope." Announced the female

Ginny bowed to her "Thank you so much…" Ginny approached her and let her hold Hope

"We know you do not normally get involved with the affairs of humans…" Harry began "…but this story was so tragic we felt you would have done the same for us if the circumstances were reversed." Said Ronan "How is Hermione?"

Harry explained to them what had happened and how they were trying to get Hermione back to her old self after the cruelty she suffered.

"How did you come up with the name?" Ginny asked Artax

"Hope is always welcomed and well we saw in the stars that you and Hermione would be together always so we gave her your name as well. And yes Ginny, Hermione will recover…we have all seen it." Artax said in her calm tone

Ginny smiled. Harry bid them goodbye and they apparated back to Grimmauld Place

Once back at Grimmauld Place Harry told everyone about their encounter with the centaurs. Molly was working up a schedule to care for the baby and for Hermione as well. Now that Draco's house was near completion Narcissa was going to move in with him and she said she'd do all she could for them both after her name was cleared through the Ministry and with Harry's help it will be. With everyone pitching in with various schedules everything was covered from babysitting to laundry, feeding, shopping, clothing…etc.

The schedule worked well and before anyone knew it a few months had gone by. Both Hermione and Hope were doing very well…both gaining weight and getting plenty of exercise and food. Ginny's plan for Hermione had everyone giving her positive reinforcement. They corrected her behavior with quiet statements. She began reading more and walking around the house on her own as well as bathing and eating with no help. She was still distant, she still asked for permission on occasion and she didn't like to be alone. She was still not quite herself.

Now in the middle of May despite the progress over the past several months Ginny was growing more depressed. One night while reading to Hope, Luna came over to check on Ginny. Luna sensed there was something off about Ginny lately and was curious. Ginny made tea while Luna put Hope in the downstairs crib.

"So Ginny, what's wrong?" Luna was direct as Ginny served them tea

"It's that obvious?"

"To me…" Luna replied

"What if this is all a waste?" Ginny sobbed as she sat down

"Ahh…you are afraid that Lucius was right …that Hermione will never be….Hermione again." Stated Luna

"I'm an awful person…I'm supposed to love her. I shouldn't think like this. And now there's a baby involved…her baby….our baby." Ginny said painfully

"You are not an awful person and it's normal to feel this way. If you didn't love her so fiercely you would not have done all this for her…you would have taken the easy way out, dropped her at St. Mungo's said 'call me when she's normal' and have been done with her. You most certainly would not have accepted the responsibility for her child. No one expects you to be perfect and happy with this…none of us are. We are only human and this is much more then the average 20 year old should have to deal with." Luna concluded her speech with a smile

"I know your right…but what do I do to shake this feeling that it's all for nothing….despite what the centaurs said about her and I being together." Replied Ginny as she stared at Hope

"Well the only thing you can do is ask yourself the hard questions; can you spend the rest of your life with Hermione the way she is now? Not speculating if she'll improve, but right now? Can you forgo a physical relationship that she may never be ready for? Can you love her and the baby? Can you accept them if Hermione doesn't recover? Is your love for her unconditional? Would she do this for you? No one would judge you if you chose to walk away, this isn't an easy situation for you" said Luna

"I want to be with Hermione, whatever condition she's in and I'd do anything for her and the baby. I could go without a physical relationship I've gone 2 years so far. I can't give up on her. I love her…I miss her…I really miss her." Ginny stated

"Then you have your answer…see its better when you look at it from a different angle. You're too close to be objective. You'll do the right thing Ginny….you always do." Luna assured her

"Thanks Luna, I could not have gotten through this without everyone's help but especially you. I love you" Ginny reaches across the table and pulls Luna into a hug that leaves both women crying.

"I love you too and I'm with you for the long haul…I told you that our first year when you stopped those kids from teasing me" Luna smiled

"I can't let them pick on my friends can I?" Ginny smiled

"Think I'll go crawl into bed and surprise Harry." Luna whispered

"Be careful he might sleep with his wand under his pillow." Warned Ginny as Luna disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, until your mother recovers it's just you and me kiddo…" Ginny smiled down at Hope as she covered her with a quilt from Molly. Ginny moved the crib next to the sofa and went back to reading with Hermione's hoodie around her shoulders. Ginny refused to let anyone wash it because the scent reminded her of Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 6

Another few months was bringing Ginny's birthday and Hope's first birthday closer and closer. Molly and Narcissa have been planning nonstop for the event. With Harry's testimony to the Ministry Narcissa was cleared of any wrong doing and set free. She and Draco share a large home a few miles from London. The Weasley twins were still running their joke shop now with a branch in Hogsmede run by Ron.

Arthur was still at the ministry with Percy they both assisted the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt with the daunting task of restoring order in the aftermath of the war. Harry was taking a well earned break from everything. Although to keep active, Harry was often the errand boy and helped out everyone when he was needed but usually you could find him at home playing with Hope or at Luna's house with Hope. Luna's father was killed in the war so she was ruining the Quibbler. Draco was running Malfoy Industries with some input from his mother. He began to see Healer Montgomery a few times a week and they're turning into quite an item. Cameron Montgomery was a few years older then Draco, graduated Hogwarts as one of the top students in her class, She's a tall red head and could pass easily for a Ginny's sister accept for the fact that she was muggle-born. Draco was happy with her…happier then he ever recalled being and Narcissa adored her. Draco changed his will and also decided to set up trust funds and accounts for his sister and Hermione so they'd be taken care of in the future.

Healer Montgomery was in and out over the past several months still giving Hermione and Hope a clean bill of health and visiting Draco as much as her schedule allowed. Draco offered to retain her service as the personal healer for their little group but she declined. She told him she enjoyed the new patients and challenges that St. Mungo's offered her. She also implemented Ginny's rehabilitation techniques with some of the other former slaves, sending them home with their families. The results are very promising. However none of them were treated as bad for as long as Hermione.

To get Ginny out of her funk, Luna encouraged her to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. When Ginny went to the open try-outs they told her when things in her life settled down and she felt she wanted to play to contact them and they'd make a spot for her. With Ginny and Draco's permission Luna wrote a tasteful article for the Quibbler about Hermione's abduction, torture, miraculous rescue and about Hope. This brought a lot of owls from distant classmates and friends wishing everyone well, extending their support and to inform them when she would be well enough to accept visitors.

Hermione's recovery was slow going with a few setbacks. One night a violent thunder storm woke Ginny from a restless sleep to find Hermione not in bed. Ginny called through the house for her and with the help of Harry and Luna they searched from top to bottom with no sign of Hermione. After twenty minutes of searching and detection spells Luna called to Ginny that Hermione was out in the back yard.

"Oh crap…" said Ginny as she tore barefoot through the back door skipping the four steps when she leapt over them and landed in the muddy yard to see Hermione huddled by a tree, soaking wet, naked and terrified.

Ginny approached with caution as Luna stopped Harry from going out there. Luna went to run a hot bath as Harry watched Ginny kneel in front of Hermione still a safe distance away. With the thunder and lightening he could barley hear them.

"Hermione, come back inside!" Ginny yelled over the crack of thunder that drove Hermione further toward the tree "Give me your hand!" Ginny extended her hand and Hermione recoiled. Drawing herself to her full height standing over Hermione Ginny sighed as she gave a backward glance to Harry she shrugged and turned back to Hermione.

"You filthy Mudblood! How dare you leave your room! I gave you a list of rules didn't I? Now you get in that house right NOW!" Ginny yelled almost in tears. Hermione couldn't tell Ginny was crying, mostly due to the pounding rain and the fact that she didn't dare look at her. Despite the cruelness of her words they had the desired effect.

"Y...y...yes m…m…master, sorry master." Hermione stammered out as she began to crawl towards the house hesitantly, Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her along as they ran back to the house. Harry was ready with towels and he covered Hermione first who was coated with mud.

"Gin, Luna went to run a hot bath if you two want to head up there." said Harry quietly

Ginny nodded and led Hermione upstairs and they both slipped into the hot water. As Ginny began washing, a still shaking, Hermione she was curious about what happened to cause her to do this.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I had to yell at you but there was no other way. Why did you go outside in the storm?" Ginny asked but got no response "Hermione answer me…" it was not a command

"That's where I always go." Hermione replied still not making eye contact

"But you're afraid of storms." said Ginny remembering the nights in Gryffindor tower when Hermione would sneak into Ginny's bed whenever there was a storm. Ginny loved storms.

"Master, my other m…m…master, said animals belong outside and it was the only time I was ever allowed outside" Hermione said not making eye contact.

"Never do that again, look at me please." Hermione looks into Ginny's eyes "You scared me; I didn't know where you were. Please don't do that again. I'll be adding this to your rules, no going outside in a storm do you understand?" Ginny asked

Hermione nodded "I'm s…s…sorry"

Ginny helped Hermione dress and get into bed. When Ginny comes out of the bathroom Hermione is in bed shaking and hugging the edge as if she'd fall off at any moment. Ginny crawls in the other side and lays facing Hermione's back. When a loud crack of thunder shakes the house and a lighting strike lights up the room she watches as Hermione's whole body practically convulse with fear. Hermione is surprised to feel Ginny gently pull her from the edge into the center of the bed where Ginny maneuvers Hermione into her arms so she nestles into her side.

After that incident Hermione made a few significant improvements; in addition to reading, walking around on her own, bathing and eating, she began engaging everyone freely in conversation, mostly about the books she was reading or whatever the news in the paper was. She began offering to help in the kitchen; Harry even saw her cleaning the bathroom one day. She was still very nervous about physical contact and everyone was careful not to touch her. One thing that was bothering Ginny was the fact that Hermione never really went near Hope. If she was playing on the floor Hermione was careful to move around her. The odd thing was, Hope seemed to pick up on this and it made her more determined to get Hermione's attention; she'd wave to Hermione, smile and giggle, Hermione would wave back but that was the extent of it. Ginny was intent on Hope knowing that Hermione was her mother, so in the course of teaching her to speak when they would say 'mama' she was shown a picture of Hermione.

One night, a week before the party Ginny was putting Hope in the crib in their room; Ginny gave her a bottle and sat down to read to her. Ginny was reading her a story from Hermione's copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard when Hermione came from the bathroom dressed in her night clothes.

"I hope I didn't disturb you" whispered Hermione

In a attempt to get her closer to Hope Ginny invited her to join her on the sofa

"Not at all just reading to Hope, why don't you come sit near me for a bit?" Ginny asked. To her surprise Hermione came over and sat fairly close to Ginny for the first time since she brought her home. Ginny found it odd that Hermione was ok with sleeping next to Ginny even though they had woken up entangled in each other more then a few times, but casual contact was still a work in progress.

For Ginny it was difficult to control her…needs. It had been two years since she first made love to Hermione; it was the night she proposed at Bill's wedding. They talked and laughed and explored each other in new and intimate ways. Ginny brought Hermione to her first orgasm and her second and beyond. It was the best night Ginny ever had.

When Ginny made this observation to Luna her response was very matter of fact; "Hermione was conditioned not to have any contact that wasn't intimate or violent….so that's what she's comfortable with. I doubt she spent any of her time in captivity having high tea with the death eaters chatting about how the war was going." Luna said. Ginny realized she was right, the only physical contact she had was sexual or violent or both.

When Hermione got as comfortable as she could Ginny resumed her reading, after a few pages of Babbity Rabbity Hope was asleep and Hermione's head was resting easily on Ginny shoulder. Ginny's insides did a little flip at the contact and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hermione are you asleep?" whispered Ginny into Hermione's mane of hair that smelled of apples.

"No, I was listening to you r…r…read; your voice is….s…s…soothing." Hermione whispered back "is she asleep?"

"Yes." Ginny replied

"We should go to sleep too; you have to go shopping for the party with Narcissa tomorrow." Hermione informed her in an almost Hermione-like way. The two girls stood up, made their way over to the bed, climbed in and said their good nights to each other. Ginny smiled.

The day of the party came quickly but with such a huge extended family setting up was a breeze. Harry decided, with Ginny's, approval to keep it as small as possible and maybe next year have a bigger party. Ginny agreed, she didn't want people showing up to gawk at Hermione, besides between the Weasleys and the Malfoy/Blacks there were plenty of guests. They also invited a few select friends from school who were fully aware of what was going on. People like Neville and Lavender, Draco invited Pansy and Blasie as they had also come to the Order during the war. Narcissa was in her element organizing everything with Molly the two of them were a force to be reckoned with.

As the guests arrived everyone was downstairs playing with Hope. Fleur had bought her a beautiful silver dress from France and she was currently putting some finishing touches on her hair. Hope enjoyed the attention and sat quite still for a one year old. Upstairs was a different matter; Ginny was putting on her shoes when she noticed Hermione sitting at the vanity with an odd look.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she came up behind her. Hermione saw her in the mirror but was still a bit startled. Ginny and Hermione had no issues getting undressed around each other it was another one of those odd comfort level things that Ginny had to get used to over the past few months. Although the sight of Hermione naked and not being able to touch her sometimes drove her to distraction

"I hate my hair, it's so…augh…and there will be new people here and it's your birthday too and I want to look…." Hermione started.

"May I try?" Ginny interrupted with a little bit of anticipation in her voice. Hermione looked at Ginny through the mirror.

"Please" Hermione said after a little pause and handed Ginny the brush.

Ginny stood behind Hermione and wet her hair. The fresh smell of the shampoo and soap brought Ginny to the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny and Hermione were getting ready in her room and Ginny did the exact same thing.

Ginny smiled and shook the memory from her head before she started to cry. She began to slowly brush out Hermione's hair adding some detangler here and there. When Ginny was about half done she caught Hermione's face in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was spread across her face. Ginny hoped that maybe Hermione was having the same flashback she just had. As Ginny rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder for leverage Hermione absent-mindedly brought her own hand up to meet Ginny's. Her eyes were still closed, the smile was still there and Ginny continued working for another few moments until it was all tamed into a French twist, just like she wore it at the wedding.

The party was a huge success and Hope was a perfect lady. All the guests were kind enough to follow instructions regarding how to approach and speak to Hermione. Harry sent owls to the guests with the invitations. He didn't want anyone running up and hugging her, commenting that Hope is her daughter or any similar acts. Hermione was nervous….she hadn't seen so many people in the house before…well in recent memory, so she stuck very close to Ginny and Ginny didn't mind at all. Ginny brought Hermione around to everyone so they could all have some time with her and the conversations were kept very topical and brief as not to overwhelm her. To anyone that didn't know the details Ginny and Hermione appeared to be a very happy couple. Ginny didn't have to worry about Hope, she was being paraded around by Draco, opening her gifts with Ron and Lavender, eating her cake on Narcissa's lap and dancing with Charlie and Bill.

After the last guest was gone and the house was cleaned up Ginny put Hope to bed before joining Hermione who was already changed and in bed reading when Ginny crawled in next to her.

"That was exhausting, I'm dead tired" Ginny said

"Yes, there were so many people…not even including the invited guests." Hermione agreed marking her place in the book and setting it on the night stand

"You were great tonight you know…I didn't know how you'd react with all those people, you've been so nervous and withdrawn." Ginny's compliment made Hermione smile

"It's easy to be relaxed when you're clothed and not at a party wearing just a leash and collar." Hermione confessed and Ginny stared at her. This was the first time since she's been home that Hermione made any reference to her captivity.

"That's not going to happen again…you are with me now and you managed quite well" Ginny said with confidence

"Only because I had you for support….if you weren't there I don't…." Hermione's speech was interrupted by Ginny snoring. Hermione pulled the covers over both of them and put out the light.

A few hours later Hermione was stirred awake by a noise, she listened for a moment and determined that it was Hope. She tried to wake Ginny but she had no luck Ginny was in a very deep sleep. Hermione got out of bed and padded across the room to Hope's crib. When she peered down at the baby the baby looked up at her and Hermione thought she heard her say "mama". Hope continued to gurgle and chant little nonsensical words and she was getting very excited and loud. Hermione decided to take her downstairs so Ginny wouldn't wake up. Downstairs Hermione prepared a bottle of warm milk and settled herself in the rocking chair next to the tree crib the centaurs had made. She rocked the baby gently and handed her the bottle. Hope was now saying 'mama' very clearly and fussing a lot more then normal.

Hermione started to hum a song as she got Hope to take the bottle. The humming was soothing to Hope and she began to relax when Hermione began to sing to her softly;

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_  
Ginny woke up cold, discovering that the blankets were not on her she sat right up and looked at the empty spot where Hermione should have been sleeping. She put the bedside light on and looked around the room. The crib side was down; Hermione's hoodie and the baby were gone. Ginny was just about to panic when she heard someone humming a soft tune from downstairs. Creeping quietly downstairs Ginny could make out the figure of Hermione in the rocking chair with Hope. Hermione's back was to Ginny so she hadn't been seen yet. A realization hit Ginny; the song Hermione was singing was the song they danced to at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny requested it from the DJ. It was their song and Ginny wanted it playing when she proposed and it was playing later when they made love for the first time. Ginny hadn't heard it since that night; it gave her a chill down her spine.

Upon entering the living room Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and began singing as she moved to stand in front of the rocking chair. Hope was asleep but Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes that were threatening to burst with tears

_Look into my heart - you will find  
there's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
ya know its true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Ginny motioned for Hermione to give her Hope, after placing her in the crib she turned back to Hermione taking her hand and guiding her out of the chair. Meeting Hermione's eyes she found they were already full of tears and her body was shaking with heavy sobs. Ginny knew this was it so she pulled Hermione against her chest and began to rub small circles on her back to sooth her as they slowly swayed back and fourth while Ginny continued to sing softly in her ear. _  
__  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you*

When they both stopped crying Hermione looked up at Ginny, cupped her face and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Ginny was the first to speak

"You remembered that song didn't you? This is you isn't it?" asked Ginny cautiously looking deep into Hermione's eyes. Hermione couldn't speak yet so she shook her head happily. She kept trying to speak but she was so overcome with emotions it was frustrating to her.

"Don't try to talk, let's just sit and take some deep breaths" Ginny led them to the sofa, Hermione was breathing very deeply still so overcome with emotions and thoughts that she couldn't speak

"Its ok luv, it's just shock, don't speak, there's plenty of time for all that just sit here with me…everything's fine." Ginny said in a soothing voice as she rocked Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny then laid her head in Ginny's lap. Ginny stroked her hair as Hermione gazed up at her. "I just want you to relax for a bit, I'm not going anywhere, we'll just relax." Hermione reached up to caress Ginny's face and they both smiled.

Ginny opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming until she saw the sleeping Hermione in her lap. Figuring out that they both dozed off. She watched Hermione stir as her eyes opened slowly and she sat up

"Oh Gin…it is you right…not h…h…him, it wasn't a dream was it?" Hermione asked cautiously

"No baby it wasn't a dream. This is really me. What happened ….?" Ginny responded

"Everything seemed cloudy, and then something felt….familiar when you were doing my hair before the party but I dismissed it. Then the baby needed….me. Oh" scared recognition came to Hermione's face. "Hope is….mine and his?" she asked with a mix of joy and distaste, Ginny nodded her confirmation. "It was as if my mind was cleared…the cloud was fading…then I got so worked up I couldn't even speak…I wanted to tell you that I loved you…but I couldn't." Explained Hermione

"Tell me now"

"I love you Ginny, I love everything you've done for me, I love the care you've given me and Hope, I love your patience and I love your determination." Said Hermione

"And I love you and I love your resilience and I love your strength and I especially love your baby" said Ginny with adoration glancing at Hope

"Our baby." Hermione corrected and Ginny nodded in agreement

"Let's take Hope upstairs and get some sleep it's three in the morning" Ginny suggested.

*Everything I do by Bryan Adams


	7. Chapter 7

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione and Ginny lingered in their room with Hope just talking and catching up. Hermione of course had many questions and concerns about what went on while she was away and concerns about the future. Ginny had explained the process of retrieving her from Norway and apologized for going into her memories along with the guys. Hermione was not upset or embarrassed she understood that Ginny and her friends needed to know what happened so they would know how best to proceed with her rehabilitation process. She also surmised that having her recount all those horrors would not be easy for her. Ginny was just happy to have Hermione make such a breakthrough.

"Well it didn't take you long to get back to your old self luv." Ginny laughed pulling Hope's journal from her hands and tossing it across the bed "I don't want you to over do anything…we have time now. Talk to me, what are you thinking?" Ginny probed. Hermione smiled then frowned

"I'm…worried, stressed, I have nightmares….terrible nightmares of …him and I can't escape and I can't wake up but when I finally do wake up…there you are next to me. I'm worried that I may never be rid of them…what if I can't move past this? How will I care for Hope? Or Myself? What will I do?

"Mione, I'm not gonna let you deal with this alone, none of us will. We all love you so much …we will get through this together. We will take care of Hope and I will take care of you." Ginny assured her and Hermione smiled.

They went downstairs to tell the guys the good news and found only Harry having breakfast alone reading the Prophet. He didn't look up until Hermione cleared her throat and said "Accio Prophet." The paper flew out of Harry's unsuspecting hands and into Hermione's waiting one. Harry looked up with a big grin and jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room

"Harry…what?" Ginny called after him

"Just a minute" he called from his room

Ginny and Hermione shrugged as they went about setting Hope and themselves up for breakfast. Harry came back a moment later and approached Hermione who was securing Hope into her high chair.

"Here you go." Harry said as he handed Hermione her wand. Warmth shot from the wand up through her arm. "Not that you need it"

"Oh Harry," she hugged him with tears in her eyes

"This was all we found the day you were …." Harry trailed off

"It's alright Harry. I know everyone did all they could, the point is you found me, I'm gonna be ok…it's like a cloud was lifted last night and everything feels so warm and new." Hermione explained as she drew him into another hug, Ginny smiled and served up tea for everyone. During breakfast Ginny and Harry filled Hermione in on what was going on and how the war ended. She was very proud of him.

Morbid curiosity led Hermione to ask them what happed to Lucius. Ginny told her in minimal detail how he met his death. Hermione was unemotional about the news of his death, intrigued by the pureblood magic spells that Ginny was referring to and surprised at Ginny's role in all of it

Later that week Harry took Hope to Luna's. So Ginny thought this was a good time to discuss her and Hermione's future plans.

"Well I still want to if you do…I don't want to push but I don't want to treat you like you're made of glass either. So help me out here." Ginny started from her position on the couch.

"I want to marry you more then anything…but." Hermione started to pace nervously. Ginny gestured for her to sit on the couch next to her

"But what? What has you all upset luv?" Ginny asked

"Can you forgive the things I've done? The things you've seen? Sometimes I don't think I can forgive myself or even look at myself and I'm not comfortable with…umm…with." Hermione blushed and buried her face in her hands. Ginny smiled and pulled her hands down.

"I understand, and I'm not pushing that so don't worry. That's not the only reason I want to marry you. As far as forgiveness…you did what you had to do to and what you were forced to do in order to survive. There is nothing to forgive, you can't continue to blame yourself, I certainly don't blame you." assured Ginny "Why don't we find you someone to talk to about these thoughts and feelings …there are many specialists at St. Mungo's counseling people who were in situations like yours. When you feel you're ready we could also remove all the memories and replace them gradually as you become more prepared to deal with them. There are many options for whatever you need luv."

"I had such a nice memory….of…..that night. The night of Bill's wedding…and now…."

Hermione began to cry Ginny put her arms around her "and now I can't even remember it because of ….him." Hermione continued to cry.

"Shhh, it's natural, it'll come back to you, we can take it as slow as you need to, as long as we talk openly about everything and not get frustrated we'll be fine. Nothing you do or don't do is gonna drive me away, you are stuck with me Miss Granger and if you want to refresh your memory I have that particular one saved in a vial in our room." Ginny smiled

"You removed it? Why?" Hermione asked with a curious tone

"Total honesty right?" Hermione nodded her head hesitantly. "It made me so happy and kept me going while you were away with Harry and Ron but after you were taken I couldn't stand to be that happy when I didn't know where you were. I felt guilty, you know…enjoying it without you. I removed a lot of my….happier memories of you…they hurt too much." Ginny sighed

"I'm sorry luv I didn't…"

"Don't say it, don't be sorry, I'm not the one who was taken…you have nothing to be sorry for…." After a long pause Ginny jumps off the couch.

"Marry me"

"I've said yes at least fifteen times today." Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes

"No now, I have the ring already….lets go to Kingsley he'll do it for us."

"But your mother wanted a big wedding at the Burrow…she'll be hurt" insisted Hermione

"She won't be, I already explained to her and my brothers that I want things low key for a while until you…progress a bit more." Ginny explained

"You are sure this is what you want despite what may happen to me in the future. Despite the fact that I may not be able to…"

"Able to what? Tame your hair? Yes despite that…bushy hair and all, I want you …always. If I have to forego the physical aspect of our marriage then I will. You belong with me and you've sacrificed so much already." Ginny pulled Hermione closer "as long as you still love me…that's all I need"

"I love only you" Hermione replied

That afternoon Hermione Jean Granger became Hermione Jean Weasley and subsequently Hope Ginerva Granger became Hope Ginerva Weasley and Ginny's daughter by legal adoption. The ministry couldn't deny Hermione any request due to her ordeal so all paperwork was pushed through with the utmost urgency. Much to Draco's dismay. Hermione and Ginny went to meet Draco for lunch and he was happy for them but frowning at all the paperwork he had to change.

"You couldn't have done this a month ago?" Draco said with a smirk

"Sorry my recovery caused you so much paperwork Draco" Hermione joked with him

"You know I'm kidding, while you're both here let me have you sign these last few things." Draco handed them each a small stack of paperwork and a quill. Hermione was reading it over while Ginny scrawled her name where all the 'Xs' were marked.

"Um…Draco, this one says Hope will run Malfoy Industries in the event you and Cissa are incapable and if she's not old enough then that falls to Ginny and I?" Hermione said in shock as Ginny takes her papers back and frantically flips through them.

"Yes…unless I have children at some point…she's the last of the Malfoy line." Draco explained

"Ok I was just confirming that I read that right. Guess we need to buy the baby corporate flashcards…." Hermione smiled

"Great…I can hear her now saying cat, dog, mommy and hostile takeover." Ginny joked and Draco laughed.

As September approached Luna had put an announcement in the Quibbler about how Ginny and Hermione were married in a small private ceremony with just witnesses. She goes on to report how the couple appreciates their friends and family being understanding about their privacy during this time and a reception will be forthcoming.

Ginny and Hermione celebrated Hermione's birthday with a quite dinner and dancing at a restaurant Draco owned. He made sure no one else was there so they had the place to themselves. Hermione encouraged Ginny to play for the Harpies, insisting she'd be fine during the times Ginny was away for games. Ginny was reluctant and during that first away game it was difficult for her to concentrate but as lead Chaser she held her own and led her team to victory. Hermione did seek counseling and with the help of Healer Montgomery, soon to be Healer Malfoy, she was encouraged to join a group as well as attend one on one sessions with a private counselor. The group was very helpful and Hermione reconnected with a few of her fellow captives. Hermione also contacted Professor McGonagall about finishing her final year, of course this was not problem at all and Minerva offered Hermione to be her assistant for extra credit as she was still pulling double duty as headmistress and transfiguration professor. Hermione agreed instantly.

At Hogwarts, since only three years have passed, some of her fellow classmates were there making up their last year as well. The Creevey's ate lunch with her, Pansy was in most of the same classes and fiercely protective of her. Neville walks along to class with her when he's not teaching herbology and of course Hagrid was around to offer further security, Hermione was beginning to feel more like herself.

Ginny was due back for a series of home games and a long break between away games so Hermione thought she'd plan a little romantic evening to surprise her. She asked Harry if he would take Hope and stay at Luna's assuring him they would be moving as to not inconvenience him any further. Harry told her that Grimmauld Place was her home as long as she wanted and it was not problem for him.

With Harry and Hope gone Hermione set the stage for her evening which would include dinner, dancing, maybe a soak in the tub and end up in the bedroom, not necessarily in that order. Hermione was beginning to feel urges resurfacing. Her casual intimacy with Ginny was stirring up feelings and desires that she thought were long dead. They were causing her to want more from Ginny. Hermione felt more confident about her intimacy issues since she's been seeing her counselor and attending the group sessions. She even let Pansy talk her into buying a very revealing outfit that she would have never dreamt of wearing in the past. Pansy told her to consider this night like a honeymoon since they really haven't had one.

When Ginny got home she stored her gear in the closet and went to the kitchen. Stopping dead in her tracks to take in the view of the table covered in a white cloth with matching plates and glasses with wine chilling in a bucket, candles and several of her favorite foods all laid out and Hermione sitting at the end smiling.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, you look like you're expecting someone…I'll leave you to it" Ginny teased

"Well you look…hungry, maybe you could stay for a bit, but you'll have to leave before my wife gets home." Hermione played along as Ginny moved to sit across from her

"What kind of wife would leave a beautiful woman like yourself all alone in a big house?" Ginny said as Hermione blushed

"She's on her way home from a quidditch game, she plays chaser for the Harpies." Hermione said proudly as she got up to serve the food. Ginny saw that Hermione was wearing the blue velvet evening gown she wore to the wedding.

_(AN: if anyone saw Emma in The Ballet Shoes it's the blue gown she wears to the première of her movie) _

Her heart jumped to her throat and she inhaled sharply at the sight as she gently pulled Hermione into her lap

"Well then I'd better kiss you quickly before she comes home." Ginny turned Hermione's face toward her own and softly kissed her. "I missed you honey…and I've missed that dress. Where did you find it?" Ginny said after breaking the kiss and letting Hermione continue with the food.

"Harry, for some reason, has everything I ever owned stored in the attic." Hermione said sitting down "it's like a museum up there."

"Yeah he and Ron cleared out your parent's house after the attack. I guess they figured they would take it all and have you sort out what you wanted to keep. Draco secured a lawyer and the house is still in your name, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that…there are so many little details that come up." Ginny explained in an apologetic tone as she ate

"Yes…little details…speaking of little details…." Ginny swallowed hard at Hermione's tone as their eyes met across the table. "Is there a reason why no one told me there was a Hermione Granger Memorial Library at Hogwarts?" she said with sarcasm

"Noticed that did you?" Ginny said with a smile

"Its kind hard not to…it's bigger then the original one. Did you all think I wouldn't GO to the library while I was finishing my last year?"

"We forgot to tell you….it was…" Ginny is cut off

"Draco's idea am I right?" Ginny nodded

"Don't make him change it, he so proud of it and he felt so bad..." Ginny asked

"I won't but the life sized bronze statue of me needs to go." Hermione stated

"No way, I designed that, it took ages" Ginny laughed

"Oh THAT explains why the statue has larger….proportions." Hermione smirked

"Well…I was….goblins are known for their shoddy workmanship. Merlin this food is great. Did you cook all this?" Ginny quickly changed the subject and Hermione let her. She'll speak to Draco later.

After dinner and a little wine Hermione led Ginny into the living room where she put on some music, of course one of the songs was their song. Hermione assumed a dance position and Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and took her hand.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Weasley?" Ginny asked as she spun Hermione under her arm and coiled her back into her arms. After a few more songs and a bit more wine Hermione broke from Ginny's embrace and led her upstairs by the hand. Ginny thought to herself '_what is she thinking with all this… is she ready for…'_

Her thought was broken by Hermione kissing her against their bedroom door

_Where the hell is the knob?_ Ginny thought as she fumbled for it behind her still kissing Hermione. She got the door open and they shuffled through it.

_God it's been so long I'm wet already…calm down Gin…must remember to take it slow, if this is what she wants let her set the pace…and for god sakes breathe! _Ginny's inner voice was right she needed to let Hermione take the lead so she broke from the kiss taking a step back from Hermione who was looking hurt.

"You don't want to do this? Is it the scars?" Hermione whispered as she sat at the foot of their bed. Ginny kneeled in front of her and held her hands

"Oh I want you….but I want to take it slow…I want you to set the pace and if you need to stop for any reason at any time…you just say it; I won't be hurt or angry. I want you to be comfortable. Ok?" Ginny kissed her hands as Hermione nodded and drew Ginny up with herself. She turned around lifting her hair.

"Could you unzip me?" Hermione asked

"Do I have to? I love this dress on you." Ginny said as she slowly drew the zipper down.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable" Hermione teased as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Ginny went into their walk in closet and quickly changed from her jeans and T-shirt into a black silk button-down pajama top that went to her knees. When Hermione came out of the bathroom and the candlelight struck her features just right Ginny took a step back and looked her up and down. Pansy had great taste; Hermione was coming toward her in a hunter green cami with matching g-string panties.

_Oh Merlin please let me control my wicked urges, please. I want to take her right now. Throw her down and fuck her…breathe, breathe…we can't do this…we have to do this. Don't move._ Ginny's inner voice was losing a battle with her hormones. She was face to face with Hermione now

"See anything you like?" Hermione asked playfully and she led Ginny to sit with her at the foot of the bed. Ginny exhaled sharply

"Everything, Merlin you're a goddess…" was all Ginny could mange to say as Hermione blushed

"Well since I'm setting the pace why don't we start with a little touching." Hermione said as she placed one of Ginny's hands on her waist and one on the top of her thigh. Hermione folded her self into Ginny.

"Are you sure luv?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I want this…just take your time…please" Hermione whispered in a throaty tone

"Just like the first time…" Ginny recalled

They were caressing and exploring each other as they had done in Ginny's room the night of the wedding.

This time it was more difficult for Ginny to control her sense of urgency. After a while Ginny whispered

"Guide me luv. What can I do for you?" Hermione looked up into her eyes and guided Ginny's hand down to the g-string. "This is ok?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and laid flat on her back with her legs parted slightly. For a few moments Ginny caressed Hermione over the panties so she'd get used to the touch. "Does that feel good?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded closing her eyes "do you want more?" Hermione nodded again as Ginny slipped her hand into the panties and felt the wetness she created. Sliding her hand up and down over the smooth mound of flesh had Hermione matching her slow rhythm. Ginny's finger slowly slipped into Hermione's wet folds. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"STOP MASTER! NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE! I'LL BE GOOD" she screamed taking Ginny completely by surprise, and then Hermione kicked her square in the ribs propelling her backwards off the bed.

"Mione? What's…?"

Before Ginny could register what was going on Hermione leapt from the bed on top of her. Not wanting to hurt her Ginny tries to grab the flailing arms and caught a hook to the jaw. The hit put enough distance between them that Ginny could get to her wand. Hermione's eyes froze locked on the wand. She dropped to her knees and curled herself into a tight fetal position shaking

"I'm sorry master, no crucio please I'll be good, I'll be….." Ginny didn't hear the rest of Hermione's pleas before she stupefied her. Ginny tossed her wand across the room turned and punched a good sized hole in the wall before sinking to the floor.

After a few minutes Ginny managed to change Hermione and herself into sweats and a t-shirt and get Hermione into bed with a mild sleeping draught. Ginny caressed Hermione's face which now looked so peaceful. Ginny sat at the foot of the bed and cried.

When she pulled herself together Ginny went downstairs to call Luna not knowing Harry and Hope were there as well. Within moments they were all in the living room listening to Ginny's story and watching the memory in the pensive.

"Well Gin, she's been through a lot maybe she thought she was ready…." Harry offered

"Harry I know where you're coming from but this was….different, she was different." Ginny insisted

"I have to agree Harry, watching this memory it's very clear to me, her posture is off, her head is moving around erratically. Something is defiantly wrong." Luna pointed out as she healed Ginny's hand, jaw and cracked ribs.

"And when have you ever known Hermione to be violent enough or strong enough to crack ribs?" Ginny asked

"Ok, ok. Let's say you two are right, what does this all mean?" asked Harry

"A setback triggered by the intimacy? A conditioned response to the sexual abuse? A defense mechanism? Could be anything. What we need to do is get Hermione more probing therapy." Suggested Luna

"I agree but how do we explain this?" asked Harry

"I'll just show her the memories…what more damage could it do? I have to be honest with her." Said Ginny

They settled down for some tea and rest and to their shock…Hermione came down the stairs. Everyone stared but no one moved.

"Harry? Luna? Is everything…is Hope ok?" Hermione asked moving into the living room to gaze into the crib at her sleeping daughter. "What are you doing back? Wait what time is it?" she asked as she moved to give Ginny a kiss Ginny stepped back Hermione looked at her strangely

"It's about two am Hermione" Ginny said

"Wow really? How much wine did I have? I feel like I've been asleep for a week you must have worn me out luv. Did we put that whole in the wall?" That last part was whispered to Ginny

Luna gave a knowing glance to Ginny and Harry

"Hermione what's the last thing you remember?" asked Luna

"Umm…let me think; dinner, wine, some dancing…kissing in the hall, Ginny unzipping my dress…and…and then…we. I don't remember. That's…odd." Hermione stated slowly looking at Ginny who was tugging her arm to sit on the couch next to her "ok now I know something's up…what happened?" Hermione asked sternly.


	8. Chapter 8

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 8

Christmas was a month away and after many months of very invasive therapy Hermione emerged with a better understanding of what had happened the night she tried to be intimate with Ginny. Her therapists (one muggle, one witch) had discovered through spells and hypnosis that Hermione's mind had suffered through somewhat of a split. Although not a severe case of Dissociative Identity Disorder (or DID), she has been displaying symptoms of it.

The diagnosis defines this disorder as at least two personalities that routinely take control of the individual's behavior with memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness. This disorder is linked with overwhelming stress and intense trauma. People diagnosed with DID often report that they have experienced severe physical and sexual abuse.

Some of the symptoms Hermione has been experiencing since that night with Ginny have been; Multiple mannerisms which is attitudes and beliefs that are not similar to each other, distortion or loss of subjective time, depression, flashbacks of abuse or trauma, lack of intimacy and personal connections and frequent panic/anxiety attacks.

When Ginny and Hermione arrived home from the therapist's office after receiving this diagnosis Hermione instantly went into her apologies and suggested a divorce. She felt Ginny deserved a full life with a stable partner. Ginny let her rant and logically explain why this was the best solution. She sat quietly and listened to Hermione's over analytical brain map out a course of action, as she was winding down Ginny already knew her answer.

"And of course I'd give you full custody of Hope so with Draco's help you should have everything you need to care for her. Unless you don't want her and then I'm sure Draco and Cameron would take her." Hermione concluded in tears sitting down next to Ginny. "Well what do you think?" asked Hermione

"No." was all Ginny said as she stood up

"No? What do you mean No? Ginny we can't ignore this. We have to have a plan."

"We won't ignore it but we're not divorcing over it either. I refuse and I hate to do this honey but as a pureblood I have to agree to the divorce, at least until the law is changed. So we will work through this or work around this. We'll do whatever it takes but we will NOT divorce over this." Ginny argued as she paced

"You're gonna pull pureblood rank on ME?" Hermione asked in shock

"If it stops you from leaving I'll do whatever it takes." Ginny said

"Ginny I may never be right, you heard the doctors this could take years with slow progress at best." Hermione pleaded

"You goin' anywhere? Cuz I was under the impression you were spending the rest of your life with me! You promised, you vowed. Didn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it did but this was not something we could have foreseen, it changes every…"

"It changes NOTHING, better or worse, sickness and health…" Ginny takes a deep breath and sits next to Hermione whose still crying. "Luv, if I was paralyzed in a quidditch accident…would you divorce me or take care of me?"

"That's different..." Hermione whispered

"It's not…you're brain is paralyzed." Ginny said gently

"I don't want you to stay with me out of guilt!" Hermione shot back

"I stay with you out of love. Forsaking all others. We knew there was a possibility that something like this could happen. I can't just let you go without a fight. I fought and killed death eaters to bring you back to me. I can fight this and if we can't fix it…we'll learn to live with it." Ginny kneels in front of Hermione with her head in her lap. "Please Mia. I need you, whole or broken I don't care."

Hermione strokes Ginny's hair "I haven't heard you call me 'Mia' in a long time." and Ginny can feel silent teardrops falling on her head from Hermione's eyes. Ginny lifts her head to meet Hermione's eyes. "Whatta ya say Mia?"

"I can't say no to you." Hermione smiled through her tears

"That's my girl" Ginny leaned up and kissed her wiping her tears away "Are you sure you don't want the memories removed?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"No. I think it'll make it worse when you have to put them back, it would shock me all over again." Hermione explained

"Well we have time; we'll work with your doctor's and see what they suggest."

"I'm lucky to have you." Hermione confessed

"Yes you are, and you'll always have me." Ginny laughed

March found Draco and Cameron married, they were generous enough to combine their reception with one for Hermione and Ginny since the same people would be attending both functions. Hope made a beautiful flower girl.

Hermione's therapy was a mix of different schools of thought. It mostly centered on keeping her "alternate" personality feeling safe. The 'Alter' as it was referred to, only surfaced when Hermione felt threatened. A lot of the exercises were about trust and safety. She still displayed symptoms but they weren't as severe as that first night. Her panic attacks were minimal and she was making real progress with everyone…accept Ginny. Hermione managed to go to Diagon Alley shopping with Luna and be approached by classmates who would come right up and hug her. She walked to classes in Hogwarts with her friends and teachers. She even took Hope to visit Draco in his office in London alone. When it came to Ginny that was the hardest part. Ginny and Hermione had therapy exercises to do in the privacy of their bedroom. It was common practice for Harry to take Hope out of the house when these events were going on and have Luna on standby incase they got out of hand.

To the doctors it was obvious that Ginny was the main trigger for the Alter because of the heinous things Lucius did to Hermione while he looked like Ginny. Ginny was furious and if she had her way she'd raise him from the dead and kill him again. At night his final words plagued her dreams

Flashback

"_You may think you have her back…but she'll always be MINE!" he taunted_

_Ginny turned the screw at the top of the device and the instrument in his ass began to open._

"_Arrrrghhh, good luck undoing all my work, she's more useless now then she was before. Every time you touch her she'll feel ME, every time you kiss her she'll taste my lips, she'll feel ME, she'll never go back to being the person you love…I've made sure of that. She'll never recover…and you'll be looking for any excuse to leave her…arrrggghhh!"_

She woke up screaming most of the time and when Hermione asked her what was wrong she'd lie and make up a war flashback. There was no need to make Hermione feel more guilt.

The exercises Ginny and Hermione were doing were designed to push Hermione's trust in Ginny. They would attempt to get intimate and Ginny would talk to Hermione to remind her that she's not Lucius and she loves her. Each exercise was meant to bring them closer and to make Hermione and the Alter comfortable sharing that level of intimacy with Ginny. On Hermione's end it was working, slow at first. There were several flare ups of the Alter "waking up" and protecting Hermione. Ginny took these opportunities to try and reason with the Alter. Eventually it worked. When the Alter was present Ginny could show her just how much she loved Hermione. Ginny even told the Alter to access Hermione's memories of Ginny not the Lucius/Ginny but the real Ginny. It was slow going but some progress was made.

During one particularly harrowing session Ginny was arguing with the Alter.

"All you ever do is talk about her! You don't care about me at all." Said the Alter

"That's not true; I want us all to be able to work together." Ginny tried to reason with her

"You keep trying to get rid of me. Don't you see I'm better then she is, I don't go away when you touch me. I enjoy it. I love you." The Alter walked slowly over to Ginny and began caressing her neck and ears "don't you love me Ginny? Make love to me right now. Hermione wants to…I can feel it. We need you." The Alter led Ginny to the bed where they both laid down. The Alter was beginning to come on to Ginny and she was very aggressive.

_Just take her, it's been years. Hermione will never know. It's not like your cheating it is Hermione. You never know, it might help_. Ginny's inner voice was working overtime coaxing her to give into her urges.

As Ginny had the Alters' top unbuttoned and was about to place her mouth on her breast when Harry burst through the door stupefying them both. He left Hermione on the bed but brought Ginny downstairs before removing the spell.

"Harry what the hell..? Where's…" started Ginny looking at her surroundings

"She's upstairs asleep, I was monitoring you like I'm supposed to. You were about to do something that you'd regret." Said Harry handing her a glass of firewhiskley

"You don't know what I'd regret." Ginny spat back downing the drink

"I know you Ginny and you'd regret THAT. I know you're frustrated and angry and you feel helpless. Maybe you need a break." Harry poured her another drink

"Sure I'll just abandon my sick wife and take a lovely holiday in the country. That's great Harry, any more ideas?" Ginny scoffed

"I meant…why not get some…polyjuice and Hermione's hair and …"

"Harry! Are you asking me to cheat?" Ginny asked

"Well…I guess…I don't know, maybe a hooker…random muggle in a bar. I'm not good at this stuff but you need the release how long has it been?" he asked

"Almost 3 years." Ginny said sadly

"It's not healthy for you to go on like this. It's making you do crazy things. You're not thinking right." Said Harry

"I'll be fine, I can handle it, we'll get through this." Insisted Ginny

Just then Luna popped in. Harry and Ginny turned to her

"Honey what are you doing here?" he asked as he kissed her

"I asked her to come." Said Hermione coming down the stairs

Ginny approaches her with caution "Mia?"

"Yes Gin it's me, please everyone sit down." Asked Hermione

Once everyone was seated Hermione addressed them

"I heard you and Harry talking Gin," Hermione began

"I can explain…" Hermione puts up her hand to silence Ginny

"There's no need, I agree with him."

"What?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time

"Let me explain before you get mad. Gin I love you but this is torture for you and I know it. I cannot keep…" Hermione blushes "getting you aroused and then stopping it…it's not fair. Hear me out please." Hermione said as Ginny was about to protest

"There is a law, a pureblood law which states if a wife cannot perform her duties the husband can take on a mistress until such time that the wife either improves or dies. It goes on to give the provisions the husband must make for said mistress like a place to live and an allowance but that's not the point right now. The point is it's your legal right to take a mistress so if you won't allow us to divorce I demand you get a mistress. Before you speak let me just say that I did my research and this law does apply to our situation. The Hermione Granger Memorial Library has a very extensive law section" Hermione concludes and sits down in an armchair smugly.

"Are you crazy?" Ginny asked

"Technically? Yes. That's why we're here" Hermione retorted

"I can't do that. Law or not it's still cheating. I love only you." Ginny said

"I know you do…but love and sex can be very separate things. You're hurting and this is a way to fix it. Legally." Hermione explained

"Legally, yes, but what about morally? I wasn't raised in all that pureblood tradition. It would bother me, wouldn't it bother you?" Ginny asked confused

"It bothers me more that you were thinking about having sex with…the Alter. Clearly Ginny you need to do something."

"Ok...say I agree to this insanity…and I'm not saying I am, how would we go about procuring me a mistress? Do you have a number for mistresses' r us? Do I put an add in the Quibbler or Prophet? Married gay white witch with crazy wife seeks female mistress for purposes of sex. All expenses paid. It's not gonna be that easy luv" Ginny and Harry laugh but Hermione and Luna do not. Luna gets up and moves closer to Hermione.

"Well that's where Luna comes in." Hermione said as Luna takes her hand

"What? NO WAY!" Ginny yelled after realizing what Hermione was getting at

"But Luna is with me" protested a confused Harry

"So a hooker is ok but Luna's off limits?" Ginny said sarcastically as Harry shot her a look

"Well according to law since I'm a pureblood our relationship technically doesn't exist and Hermione as the sick wife gets final approval over the mistress, who has to be a pureblood." Luna said

"Luna don't you see this as cheating?" asked Harry with Ginny nodding in agreement at his side

"Not at all, Harry I love you with all my heart. But it's like Hermione said, love and sex can be separate, and it's not like I'll be shagging Ginny all the time. Maybe a few times a month, once a week, whatever we work out. The law was originally intended for making pureblood heirs; we don't need to do that. It has nothing to do with love and everything to do with healing." Luna said

"This is how you feel? Both of you? This is what you want?" Harry asked Luna and Hermione they both nodded "then I consent to this…whatever it is…arrangement." Harry conceded with a sigh. Luna went over to Harry and kissed him

"Ginny? Please I don't want this to destroy our lives. If there's any chance I'm gonna recover I don't want you to resent me. Please baby?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked back and fourth between them all and sighed

"I can't say no to you…" Ginny conceded as well

"I know, I was counting on it." Hermione smiled "Luna and I have worked out a few details."

"Here we go…Hermione's list..." announced Harry as Hermione shot him a look

"First, anything you two do will not be done in this house or Luna's out of respect for your partners. Secondly anything done doesn't need to be discussed with the partners unless agreed upon and Luna has decided to forgo the…umm…customary fee. "

Everyone nodded in agreement

"May I ask why you chose Luna? I mean we know a lot of other pureblood women who are single. I'm not complaining…just curious." Ginny asked

"Total honesty right?" Hermione began; Ginny shook her head "Well a lot of those pureblood women are descendants of death eaters and I don't want you around that element." Hermione said reasonably. Ginny looked at her hard

"OK, I know there are more then that…" Ginny probed. Hermione sighed

"And most of the women we came up with…had crushes on you at some point…there I said it." Hermione blurted out

"Oh see, this WILL bother you, you're jealous. You think I'll fall in love with some pureblood bimbo." Ginny said teasingly

"It's not like that, not really. It's more insecurity then jealousy. What if you really hit it off with the mistress and find it's easier to be with her then to stay with me when I'm so broken and useless." Hermione confessed

"So that's it, Luna and Harry are so happy that me being with Luna would not be a threat to our relationship or theirs. Luna would never want me for herself like some other women would. Honey you aren't broken to me and you could never be useless, you know that would never happen. I love only you."

"Yes, I'll admit I feel very secure and comfortable with Luna, I know she won't be trying to convince you to dump me in St. Mungo's and run off with her."

"Ginny if you want to choose another pureblood I won't be offended." Said Luna from Harry's lap

"Well Pansy Parkinson was looking pretty damn good at Draco's wedding..." Ginny joked.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not." Hermione said before Ginny could get the sentence out

"But I wouldn't even know how to ask someone that, what would I do hold try-outs?" Ginny joked to Hermione's discomfort. She walked over to Hermione's chair and sat on the arm. "Don't worry Mia; no one can hold a candle to you."


	9. Chapter 9

This story was written in collaboration with my best friend and more often my moral compass Platinum Rose Lady

We solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter and his world

Deprogram

Chapter 9

For the next several months going into the summer Luna and Ginny met about once a week as their schedules allowed. Complying with the rules they usually met in London at a small flat in a building owned by Draco.

The idea seemed to be working and when Ginny was with Luna Harry usually hung around with Hermione and Hope. Ginny was a lot more focused and patient as she and Hermione continued to work through the issues of their intimacy. They usually planned to go through the exercises within a few days of Ginny seeing Luna, which was usually the best time and yielded promising results.

At the end of one of the exercises in mid July Ginny and Hermione were getting ready to go to sleep when Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"I know this goes against the rules but can I ask you a question about…you and Luna?" Hermione asked quietly

"I believe the rule states if both partners agree." Ginny replied

"Do you agree?"

"How about if you ask and then I can decide if I want to answer it?"

"Sounds fair." Hermione scooted closer to Ginny. "Um…is it…good? I mean I know it serves a purpose but is it…at least fun?"

"You want me to be totally honest? Ginny asked scooting closer to Hermione

"Please."

"Most of the time we talk." Ginny replied with a smile as she slowly slid her hand on to Hermione's hip

"Talk?" Hermione asked confused

"Yup, just talk. Or watch a movie"

"But…that's not what you're supposed to be doing and you come home very…calm and focused…." Hermione seemed to be getting angry

"Luv relax…I did say most of the time…things have happened. Very straightforward, nothing crazy, no passion….all very mechanical. Is that what you were wondering? Ginny asked running her hand slowly over Hermione's butt and hip

"Yes I guess so."

"Or did you want some nasty little details" Ginny asked as she pulled Hermione on top of her so she was straddling her waist. Hermione squealed in surprise looking down at Ginny she leaned in for a kiss. "Mmm that made my whole day." Ginny said as she ran her hands down Hermione's thighs.

"Why don't we stop with all those exercises and just let things happen naturally, we have the basics down. If you want to do something just start doing it. Scheduling those appointments takes some of the fun out of it." Ginny explained. Hermione stretched out on top of Ginny with her head on Ginny's chest.

"Yes I think you're right, it does feel forced and orchestrated. Ok no more lessons and we'll go it on our own and see where that gets us." Hermione agreed as Ginny's arms wrapped around her back rubbing gently

"But you still need to see Luna for a bit longer. Ok?" Hermione asked

"Fine, but not too much longer ok?" Ginny asked

"Not too much I promise. Good night Gin." Replied Hermione

"Night luv."

Over the next few weeks quidditch started and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to make up some classes she missed the previous year due to all the time at the doctors and all her set backs. She also took over Professor McGonagall's first year students with the option to teach full time when she completed her NEWTS.

Hermione made it a point to give Ginny some undivided attention when their schedules would allow. She really put an effort into being aggressive, which is what Ginny suggested. The theory was sound from Hermione's point of view. Instead of being the submissive, as she was to Lucius, she would be the dominant. She would be in control of everything, sometimes she would restrain Ginny in some manner so she could explore without fear. Ginny didn't mind and at times it was a turn on and it really seemed to help empower Hermione.

One night, while making her rounds in the castle, Hermione decided to check the Room of Requirement for any students that might be breaking curfew. Once you know what to ask for the room could be opened by anyone. So at about ten-thirty Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor. She thought to herself what she wanted and sure enough the door presented itself. Once inside she managed to roust two Gryiffindors, three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and two Slytherins. She let them off with a warning as they were studying and lost track of time. The last Ravenclaw jogged out the door as Hermione collected some of the personal items that were scattered around. The door closed and was absorbed into the stone wall. Hermione thought to herself that she was ready to leave, thinking that would reopen the door. It didn't.

"What's the rush….pet." came a cold voice from behind her. She didn't even notice that the room had changed into her cell in Malfoy Manor. A chill snaked up Hermione's spine as she clutched her wand and turned around slowly she kneeled before him.

"M…master." Hermione addressed him with her head bowed. A few long strides had Lucius towering over her.

"It's been along time, I've missed my favorite slave…let's see if you remember all your lessons shall we?" he whispered in her ear as Hermione began to shake. "I'm gonna make you pay for leaving me." He said as he walked back across the room to his chair and sat down. "Remove your robe and crawl to me Mudblood." He commanded Hermione.

"Yes master" She complied without making eye contact. When she reached the chair she knelt before him

"On all fours, my feet are tired." Again she complied by positioning herself at his feet. Thoughts were clouding her mind again, she thought he was dead. That Ginny had killed him. Did Ginny…lie? She came out of her thoughts as his cane made contact with her ass. She squealed. As he did this a few more times tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Straddle my lap Mudblood." Lucius ordered with a smug look. Hermione got up from the floor, raised her skirt and climbed into Lucius' lap. He placed one hand on her ass and one on her breast through her shirt. He pulled her into him "now Mudblood you're gonna suck me."

"No" it was quiet and Lucius was not sure where it came from

"What did you say you worthless whore?" Lucius said as he stood up and Hermione fell to the floor. Fixing her skirt she stood up wand out

"I said no, no more of this, no more of you. You're dead. You were dead the day you bought me." Hermione replied

"You think the dark lord is the only one who can cheat death? You stupid Mudblood bitch. Avad…" Lucius began but Hermione was too quick for him

"Stupefy!" she shouted as Lucius was knocked backwards ten feet

"That was brilliant." Hermione spun around to see a girl about fifteen year's old standing behind her. She had wavy dark blonde hair and honey colored eyes, wearing a school uniform with a Gryffindor hoodie. Before Hermione could question the girl Lucius had recovered and with a charm summoned the girl to his side where he bound her with the Incarcero charm.

"Well if you won't comply, I'm fairly certain our daughter will." Lucius said with a hiss and he rubbed the snake head of his cane across Hope's cheek.

"NEVER, BOMBARDA MAXIMUM" Hermione shouted as one red burst from her wand hit Lucius square in the chest blowing him to pieces, along with half the room.

Hope was next to her again. "Bloody brilliant" she was clapping and smiling, and then she threw her arms around Hermione. "I knew you could do it, well the room knew."

"Are you…real?" Hermione asked hugging her daughter

"Not outside this room, you needed motivation. The room created me so you could react and you did, and you were brilliant. I'm so proud of you." Hope went on

"Thank you. I guess…I have to go now but I don't want to leave you." Hermione explained

"It's ok, you can go. I'm not really here, I'm home waiting for you…Mom." With that Hope faded away and the door appeared where Hermione had come in.

Hermione tore out of the Room of Requirement and ran straight into Professor McGonagall. After a quick retelling of what had happened the professor allowed Hermione to leave the school grounds through the floo network. Within moments Hermione found herself in the living room of Ginny and Luna's flat. She heard noise coming from the bedroom and felt uneasy about barging in on them even if Ginny was her wife it was still quite rude. Hermione sat in the living room and thought about how best to do this.

Luna was standing at the foot of the bed looking at Ginny who was blindfolded; naked and restrained when Hermione's Patronus came scampering in. The otter flicked its head for Luna to follow.

"Gin, I'm going to get something….special…I'll be right back"

"Umm…ok" Ginny had no choice but to agree.

In the living room Hermione told Luna what happened at school and Luna understood. She handed Hermione the key to the handcuffs, kissed her and told her she was going to Harry's.

Back in the bedroom Hermione walked in and smiled.

"Luna, I know this doesn't often happen but I'm seriously turned on over here. Please." Ginny pleased

Hermione had already stripped down to nothing and made her way over to straddle Ginny's face. Ginny instinctively began licking and sucking but then stopped and smiled. She knew it was Hermione, but did Hermione know she knew. Ginny didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Can't fool you can I luv?" Hermione's voice rang out.

"Nope, shall I continue?

"Oh yes please." Hermione replied as she repositioned herself

After a few long hours, several orgasms a long soak in the hot tub and no episodes involving Hermione's Alter, Hermione and Ginny are relaxing in bed. Hermione told Ginny about the Room of Requirement and what happened with Lucius and Hope. Ginny couldn't be happier. She had her wife back, Hermione overcame the traumatic ordeal and they were now free to raise Hope ready for the next thing life will throw at them.

_Angel eyes, you have angel eyes, such a smile that lights up my life  
You're a dream come true, now I'm holding you  
And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!_

First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered  
First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered

I'll never let you go, you're always on my mind  
You're the only one for me, you're all I need  
And I'll never, never let you go

Angel eyes, my heart relies on the love you give to me  
You never let me down, you're always by my side  
And I'll never, never let you go, I will never let you go!

When my heart starts to crumble and the tears start to fall  
You hold me close with tender lovin', and give me strength to carry on  
And I'll never, never let you go*

* I'll Never Let You Go by Steelheart


End file.
